Juste le temps d'un mensonge
by motsetplumes
Summary: Et si Draco Malfoy venait à épouser Harry Potter? Ne serait-ce pas la meilleure façon d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre deux clans ennemis? Sauf qu'aucun des deux prétendus amants n'aimait l'autre; tous deux avaient juré loyauté, amour et sincérité à leur conjointes respectives; Hermione et Ginny. Suivront-ils le chemin de leurs cœurs ? Ou prendront-ils celui de la raison ?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

 **Auteur:** MotsEtPlumes.

 **Titre:** Juste le temps d'un mensonge.

 **Résumé:** Et si Draco Malfoy venait à épouser Harry Potter? Ne serait-ce pas la meilleure façon d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre deux clans ennemis? Sauf qu'aucun des deux prétendus amants n'aimait l'autre; tous deux avaient juré loyauté, amour et sincérité à leur conjointes respectives; Hermione et Ginny. Suivront-ils le chemin de leurs cœurs ? Ou prendront-ils celui de la raison ?

 **Rating:** T; rien de bien choquant dans le prologue.

 **Couple principal:** DMHP. (Apparition des deux couples DMHG et HPGW sera aussi fréquente que le couple Drarry dans les premiers chapitres.)

 **Note de l'auteur:** Bonne lecture à tous.

\- Non, père ! Hurla le blond aux yeux d'acier. Non ! C'est hors de question !

Son visage de nature pâle et inexpressif, laissait paraître une fureur sans nom. Déstabilisé, tout son être tremblait de rage, il essayait de réaliser ce que son père venait de lui annoncer. Comment était-ce possible, même? Lui, Draco Malfoy, héritier et descendant d'une longue lignée d'aristocrates, se devait de se plier aux quatre volontés de son père qui essayait de regagner sa place au sein du ministère. Comme si travailler pour le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps était une chose qu'on pouvait oublier aussi vite !

Il marchait dans l'allée du manoir familial, ou faisait les cent pas, plutôt, essayant d'éviter le regard perçant et compatissant de Narcissa Malfoy. Son père, lui, semblait ferme et décidé. C'était à ses yeux la meilleure des choses à faire; un mariage qui liera deux clans ennemis ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique. Narcissa s'approcha alors de son fils qui venait de s'arrêter devant son portrait accroché à un mur d'un blanc cassant, où le noir des décorations tâchait parfaitement l'innocuité de la pièce. Le soleil se couchait sur l'Angleterre, illuminant et allongeant l'ombre d'un parfait Draco courroucé. Postée dans le coin auprès d'un long rideau vert terne royalement brodé d'or, Narcissa laissa sa main douce se poser sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'elle ne voyait toujours qu'enfant.

\- Draco, marmonna-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Écoute ton père, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. C'est pour notre bien. Le bien de tous !

Sa voix tremblait presque autant que sa main. Elle-même n'approuvait pas le choix de son mari; elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les membres de l'Ordre avaient choisi Draco au lieu d'une fille. Lucius ne lui avait annoncé la nouvelle que quelques heures avant que Draco ne l'apprenne, ce qui ne lui avait guère laissé le temps de protester, ni même d'accepter l'information. Elle s'inquiétait pour son fils, et le condamner à une telle horreur à un aussi jeune âge lui paraissait sacrément inadmissible.

Un long silence pesait sur une atmosphère lourde, chargée de tension et de questions. Un long silence que le jeune descendant brisa, faisant sursauter sa pauvre mère qui retira sa main aussi vite qu'elle le put, comme si l'épaule de son fils s'enflammait de colère qui la lui brûlera.

\- Le bien de tous ? Et depuis quand est-ce que le bien de tous, vous importe-t-il autant, mère ? Vous qui ne faisiez que me répéter qu'à vos yeux, mon bien passera avant celui de tous, me jetez au loup !? Moi ?! Votre propre fils !

\- Baisse d'un ton, ordonna sévèrement l'ex mangemort qui semblait s'impatienter. Je t'interdis de parler à ta mère ainsi ! La décision est prise, tu n'as plus ton mot à dire.

Les yeux foudroyants du jeune blond se tournèrent vers son père. Les poings serrés à en faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts longs et droits, Draco se faisait violence pour ne pas se jeter sur son paternel et le plaquer violemment au mur. L'acier devint bleu électrique quand les iris des deux hommes se sont croisés. Muets, ils se toisèrent un long moment dans un silence presque mortel. Leurs regards se défiaient sous les yeux suppliants de Narcissa, chacun essayant de convaincre l'autre; de lui imposer son refus, ou de l'inciter à accepter. Draco finit par baisser le regard en premier, arrachant un sourire amer et vicieux à son père. Il savait pertinemment que se rebeller contre le _Grand Lucuis_ _Malfoy_ était vain.

\- Non, père... je ne _veux_ pas épouser Potter. _Je ne le veux pas_ , finit-il par avouer, les larmes perlantes au coin des yeux.

Et sur ces mots, affirmant sa défaite et sa soumission, Draco quitta la pièce, abandonnant derrière lui une mère sanglotante mais un père ravi, presque sournois.

 _A suivre..._


	2. Un secret pour deux

Chapitre 1: Un secret pour deux.

 **Auteur** **:** MotsEtPlumes.

 **Titre:** Juste le temps d'un mensonge.

 **Résumé:** Et si Draco Malfoy venait à épouser Harry Potter? Ne serait-ce pas la meilleure façon d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre deux clans ennemis? Sauf qu'aucun des deux prétendus amants n'aimait l'autre; tous deux avaient juré loyauté, amour et sincérité à leur conjointes respectives; Hermione et Ginny. Suivront-ils le chemin de leurs cœurs ? Ou prendront-ils celui de la raison ?

 **Rating:** Toujours T.

 **Couple principal : **DMHP.

 **Warning:** L'histoire tourne autour d'un couple gay, si vous êtes homophobe, arrêtez de lire.

Note de l'auteur: Il est deux heures et demi du matin, alors que je termine ce premier chapitre. Je suis toute excitée à l'idée de partager cette histoire avec vous ! ... Qui m'est venue en tête en plein cours de maths... M'enfin, ne prenez pas plus de temps à lire cela, bonne lecture ! ( Je tiens à remercier Brigitte26 et winchesterer-23 pour leurs commentaires satisfaisants et buffyxangel1 aussi, j'espère que ce chapitre t'éclaircira tout de même ! Merci encore !)

 **-o-O-o-**

Voilà un an que tout était enfin fini. La guerre avait pris fin après une longue bataille

qui fut remportée, bien évidemment, par Dumbledore et son armée de bons sorciers. Un an que la paix retombait sur les terres de la magie, offrant un nouvel espoir à tous les sorciers y résidant. Tout le monde vivait en harmonie sur une terre dirigée désormais par le bien. Même les mangemorts qui avaient survécu, ont vite été relâchés sous l'ordre du nouveau ministre et dirigeant du monde sorcier, Kingsley Shacklebolt. En effet, ce dernier avait longuement discuté avec le directeur de l'école, pesant le pour et le contre, pour finir par recommander une simple surveillance sur le reste de l'armée du mal. Tous furent alors relâchés. Tous, sauf Lestrange; Bellatrix Lestrange.

La sorcière; ex-alliée et bras droit du maître, avait été diagnostiquée comme folle; la perte de son maître ne lui avait guère semblé possible.

 _ **"Comment est-ce qu'un homme aussi fort, majestueux et puissant, pouvait être vaincu par le dernier des morveux? Un sang-mêlé! Un capricieux indigne et écervelé."**_ Cette phrase trottait dans son esprit sale et malsain depuis la fin de la bataille de Poudlard, là où tout avait commencé et où tout avait fini.

Prisonnière derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, Lestrange ne jurait que par Voldemort et son retour -selon elle- certain. Elle ne faisait que répéter cela, affirmant que le Lord n'était pas mort, qu'il reviendra sans aucun doute afin de laver l'affront et de se venger de tous ceux qui l'avaient trahi en rejoignant les rangs ennemis.

-O-o-O-

Tout semblait aller au mieux à Poudlard. Les septièmes années durent tous redoubler, en raison de la guerre qui avait abattu leur programme scolaire. Dirigée par Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore, l'école ne pouvait mieux se porter. Les cours étaient assurés par les meilleurs profs, même que les livres furent modifiés et adaptés aux événements récents, afin de mettre au courant et de préparer tout élève et jeune sorcier à une quelconque guerre, qu'elle vienne dans un mois ou dans cent ans.

Harry Potter venait de rejoindre la salle commune en ce matin du dimanche du mois de décembre, encore épuisé de sa nuit agitée avec sa bien-aimée, il trainait les pieds et grognait à tous ceux et celles qui venaient l'aborder de bon matin. Acclamé par tous depuis le début de l'année, Potter ne pouvait bouger sans être suivi par un journaliste qui posait toujours les mêmes questions. Tous voulaient les détails d'un combat qu'il essayait vainement d'oublier, un combat intime; une vengeance en hommage à tous ceux que le Lord avait osé tuer. Harry n'en pouvait plus de la routine ennuyeuse et dérangeante qui s'installait; il ne pouvait même plus profiter de sa dernière année à Poudlard sans être traqué et remarqué dans la rue. Alors, il se contentait de les ignorer, restant cloîtré dans le château d'études -où l'entrée de toute personne hormis élèves et professeurs, était désormais interdite- afin de fuir une célébrité qu'il n'avait jamais réclamée.

\- _Harry ! Harry !_ hurla un jeune roux qui agitait rapidement sa main devant le regard émeraude qui semblait voyager bien loin du corps qui l'hébergeait. _Harry, écoute-moi...,_ se plaignit Ron. _Je suis en train de te parler !_

Ronald Weasley tirait la moue face à la totale nonchalance de son meilleur ami, bien trop occupé à penser à sa douce et belle Ginny et à sa manière exaltante qu'elle avait de lui faire voir les cieux. Amoureux l'un de l'autre, les deux tourtereaux ne se quittaient même plus la nuit, chose qui avait grandement déplu au plus jeune des frères Weasley. Qui, à la plus grande déception d'Harry, ne se taisait pas malgré ses efforts surhumains pour l'ignorer.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'l y a, Ron ? Il est neuf heures du matin, arrête de crier,_ grommela Harry dans sa barbe, l'air grincheux.

 _-Mais je ne voulais que te faire parvenir un message !_

Incompréhensifs, les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent soudainement en grand.

 _ **"Un message ? Et de qui pouvait-il bien venir, un dimanche matin ? Cela devait être bien trop important pour que Ron agisse de cette manière aussitôt. D'habitude, il parlait à peine, le matin."**_

Voulant en savoir davantage, Harry inclina la tête, la laissant reposer sur son épaule droite, alors qu'il remettait ses lunettes en place. Ayant rapidement saisi le message, Ron reprit;

 _\- Dumbledore te veut dans son bureau dans trente minutes, il insiste sur le fait que tu dois venir seul, afin d'éviter les ennuis. Le professeur Rogue est avec lui, ils avaient l'air perdus: comme s'ils appréhendaient votre petite discussion._

Ses épaules se haussèrent d'elles-mêmes avant qu'il ne replonge la tête la première, devorant en deux bouchées son pain.

 _-... Et de plus... Il n'a rien voulu me dire_ , ajouta-t-il la bouche pleine, faisant sourir Harry.

Sachant que Ron l'avait rejoint dix minutes plus tôt, Harry réalisa qu'il allait être en retard s'il ne se bougeait pas. Manquant de tomber à la renverse, il disposa sans trop s'expliquer, marchant vers la sortie de la salle, le ventre qui gargouillait toujours de faim.

Exceptionnellement, un regard ne le suivait pas, aujourd'hui. Il était absent, inexistant. Draco n'était visiblement pas là.

 **-O-o-O-**

Assis sur une chaise dans le bureau du directeur, Draco observait les deux hommes qui semblaient s'impatienter. Son visage pâle, n'était plus que cernes et joues creuses, il ne mangeait plus depuis une semaine, ne faisant que boire et veiller le soir dans son dortoir, imaginant les pires scénarios qui pourraient se produire. Le seul qui revenait ? Celui où il devait quitter Hermione afin de préserver le secret du nouveau couple. Malfoy fils ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Non seulement il allait se marier, mais avec Potter, par-dessus le marché. Un homme. Son pire ennemi. Même si Harry lui avait sauvé la vie l'année précédente, Draco ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, pas plus qu'avant, en tout cas. Aveuglé par tout ce qu'on disait à son propos, il ne cherchait pas à l'approcher, le laissant profiter des joies de sa célébrité, restant dans l'ombre, coi, malicieux et observateur.

Le monde bougeait devant ses yeux et autour de lui, mais Draco se contentait de fixer la porte, s'attendant à voir entrer, à tout moment, un petit homme aux cheveux couleur corbeau et aux yeux d'émeraudes. Le jeune homme était conscient de la beauté de son prétendu amant; cela lui avait même servi de raison pour le détester encore plus. Jaloux, Draco, depuis sa première année, se cachait derrière ses airs de grandeur, ne jurant que par son père et son nom de famille afin d'impressionner et de rabaisser tout être qui osait se mesurer au grand descendant de la lignée Malfoy. Le charme ensorcelant et chaleureux du sang-mêlé, semblait -aux yeux du serpentard- bien au-dessus de la beauté froide et blonde des Malfoy. L'absence de la couleur dans son être, son âme et sa vie, l'avait rendu attirant, certes; lui offrant cet air mystérieux - presque dangereux- que toutes les filles cherchaient, mais nuisait également à son bien-être et sa joie, bien assez rares à leur tour.

Alors qu'il listait les raisons de refuser cette union, Draco en oubliait même la présence des deux hommes qui, comme synchronisés, fixaient l'expression outrée du regard de Potter qui venait de croiser Malfoy sur une chaise. Ce dernier se leva s'apprêtant à partir quand il comprit les plans des deux vieillards, mais une main se posa sur son épaule, le forçant à se rasseoir. Les deux hommes jetèrent un regard au nouveau couple, puis lâchèrent deux sorts de protection afin de se lancer dans leurs explications.

Harry s'était assis aux côtés de Malfoy, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Cette réunion n'annonçait rien de bon. Qu'avait-il encore fait pour être convoqué un dimanche matin, bon sang ?

À peine sa bouche allait s'ouvrir pour parler, que Rogue lui cloua le bec d'un regard, signe de lui dire de se taire et d'écouter ce que Dumbledore avait à dire. D'ailleurs, le vieux sorcier leva le bras, agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître un buffet sur une longue table où il invita les deux adolescents, ainsi que le professeur Rogue à s'y installer. Un nuage de fumée apparut , il provenait de la cheminée d'où Lucius sortait. Habillé d'une robe de sorciers parfaitement coupée, le père de famille s'avança vers les quatre autres personnes, un sourire glacé sur les lèvres.

\- _Sale_ _traître_ , siffla entre ses dents, le plus jeune des serpentants présents dans la pièce, fuyant du mieux qu'il pouvait le regard perçant de son paternel.

\- _Messieurs !_ Dit-il en adressant un sourire courtois à ses deux associés, ignorant la remarque déplacée de son propre fils.

Dumbledore se leva de son siège, allant accueillir son ami de toujours qui n'avait fait que jouer les espions lors de la guerre. Leurs regards chaleureux impressionnaient presque Harry. Ayant entendu parler de l'histoire d'Albus et de son premier et dernier amant; Grindelwald, Harry imaginé une quelconque histoire entre le père de Draco et son directeur, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de dégoût, et à Draco aussi, qui, visiblement, pensait sans doute à la même chose.

Une voix vint alors le sortir de ses pensées tordues, le faisant revenir sur terre en un rien de temps, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Sa main empoigna un verre de jus, le porta à ses lèvres, où il en sirota la moitié, essayant de se détendre afin de ne pas paraître plus idiot qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 _\- ...N'est-ce pas Potter, mon futur gendre ?_ Fit fièrement Malfoy père.

Potter s'étouffa avec sa propre salive alors qu'il réalisait ce que Lucius lui racontait. Avait-il vraiment parlé de gendre? Ou est-ce qu'il ne faisait qu'halluciner? Déstabilisé, il tourna la tête vers lui, un air peureux, presque horrifié sur le visage. Tous le regardaient, hâtifs de découvrir sa réaction.

- _Votre quoi?!_ Put-il à peine articuler.

Rouge comme la braise, Harry fixait Lucius derrière ses lunettes. Il espérait une quelconque rectification. Cette blague de mauvais goût ne semblait point lui plaire. Un long soupir se fit entendre; Severus semblait s'ennuyer, ce qu'il n'hésita pas à exposer. Potter devait normalement être au courant, Draco avait juré qu'il allait lui en parler. Il avait et toute une semaine pour le faire, même. Le pauvre jeune homme, à peine tombé amoureux, devait se séparer de sa dulcinée. Draco devait se marier, il en était définitivement convaincu, néanmoins, pas avec n'importe qui; pour être clair, Draco devait épouser le meilleur ami de son amante.

 _-Son gendre, Potter._ Reprit l'ex-professeur de défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal. _Draco ne vous a donc rien dit ?_ demanda Severus, un regard mauvais posé sur le jeune blond.

Draco, lui, fuyait le regard de son professeur, cherchant à éviter le sujet, ne voulant même pas y penser tellement cela le dégouttait. Par conséquent, ses actions ne plurent guère à son père qui n'hésita même pas à intervenir.

 _-Par Merlin ! Draco ! Pourquoi lui avoir caché une nouvelle aussi importante ?!_

Honteusement, le plus jeune mangemort baissa la tête. Paniqué, il songea à la meilleure façon de les faire sortir du pétrin où ils avaient été placé. Enfin, lui surtout.

 _ **"Un petit Oubliettes ?.. Non... Ils sont tous très forts en magie, cela m'attirera bien des problèmes..."**_ Songea rapidement Malfoy

Le prendre de haut ! Oui, très bonne idée ! Après tout, un serpentard reste un serpentard.

 _\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, père ? Je ne vais jamais épouser un minable comme lui, c'est un gryffondor, je ne suis tout de même pas indigne au point de m'abaisser à son niveau? Alors là, c'est la meilleure._

Draco bomba fièrement son torse, le menton levé, et le nez pointant vers le ciel. Fier, il observait Harry se raidir puis esquisser un petit sourire. Le serpentard se sentait nettement mieux, après l'horrible semaine qu'il venait de passer. Comme quoi, rabaisser Harry lui faisait toujours autant de bien.

Sauf que sa joie ne dura que quelques secondes; le ton glacial de son père resurgit, glaçant le sang des deux adolescents.

- _Alors, tu ne lui as donc rien dit,_ répéta Lucius Malfoy qui venait de se poser sur un siège.

 _-Me dire quoi?_ Hurla celui-qui-a-tué-vous-savez-qui, perdant vite patience.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Harry commençait à avoir réellement peur de ce qui se passait; tout le monde avait l'air tendu, personne ne savait par où commencer, et cela avait don de le mettre hors de lui.

 _-Que vous allez vous marier._

Albus venait d'intervenir, figeant les deux prétendus amants qui se toisèrent dans un silence religieux. Personne n'osait parler, même pas Draco qui ne voulait qu'intervenir. Soudain, Harry se mit à rire aux éclats. Ses nerfs venaient de lâcher tellement la peur et la panique avaient pris une énorme place dans son esprit. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, laissant un son doux, mélodieux mais effrayants à long terme, résonner dans la grande salle où livres et manuscrits se cachaient. Il riait, comme si tout ce qui se passait était bêtement drôle. N'ayant raté aucune miette de la scène, Albus le foudroya du regard, ce qui eut don de le calmer.

 _\- C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Parce que là, ce n'est même plus drôle, Malfoy!_ S'énerva Harry au quart du tour.

Les pupilles dilatées, Harry foudroyait son futur amant du regard, jurant silencieusement une certaine vengeance afin de rattraper son coup, car oui, le survivant ne croyait pas un mot de la situation; tout avait l'air si fictif qu'il ne prit même pas le temps de s'excuser, se retrouvant déjà sur le pas de la porte.

Ébahis, les quatre autres personnes se dévisageaient avec mépris; tous en voulaient l'un à l'autre de n'avoir rien fait parvenir à "La cible numéro deux", surtout à Draco, qui avait lâchement reculé devant cette fameuse mission au lieu d'affronter son pire ennemi et futur mari.

 _\- Professeur Dumbledore, je suis tellement désolé_ , s'excusa lâchement Malfoy junior. _Il ne me croira jamais; il est amoureux et je suis son pire ennemi. Et puis...Demander sa main devant tous les sorciers du pays...?..._

Son visage fut traversé de dégoût, ce qui arracha à tous les hommes présents un petit sourire moqueur. C'était justement pour ça qu'ils avaient choisi Draco; ce dernier repoussait Potter et Potter le repoussait aussi. Faire croire au monde sorcier qu'ils s'aiment, laissera tout le monde sans voix. Le bien et le "mal" ensemble, réunis, amoureux et heureux, rétabliront l'équilibre des choses. Et puis, l'idée de voir un couple homosexuel était bien loin du refus dans le monde sorcier; les gens voyaient bien trop de choses bizarres et "contre nature" pour se préoccuper d'un si frêle détail.

 _-...Non, merci. Je ne veux pas vivre ma vie avec un homme, et encore moins mon pire ennemi. J'ai une jeune fille à épouser, intelligente, belle et gracieuse. Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre pour se taper la sale connerie._

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Harry resurgit. Horrifié, il tentait de reprendre son souffle tellement il paniquait. Non ! Il était bien trop jeune pour se marier, que ce soit avec Ginny ou avec qui que ce soit d'autres. Il venait de passer dix huit années à combattre le mal, enfin... sept, mais les autres années avec les Dursley comptent aussi ! En tout cas, ce fut tout de même dur ! Il avait bien besoin de repos. Tous paraissaient ravis de le revoir dans la pièce, mais était-ce vraiment son cas ? D'un pas pressé, il se rassit aux côtés de Draco, tapant nerveusement du pied.

 _\- Parlez, professeur, je vous écoute,_ ordonna Harry sur un ton qui fit sourire Dumbledore.

Le professeur en question gesticula gracieusement, avant de se poser correctement sur son siège, alternant du regard entre un jeune brun paniqué et un autre, blond, encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. La colère et la peur se lisant clairement sur leurs deux visages.

 _\- Pour commencer, ce mariage n'est pas vain, Harry, Draco le sait très bien. Il avait comme mission de te prévenir; te faire parvenir notre message afin qu'on puisse discuter les préparatifs le plus tôt possible. Sauf que votre futur époux, a lâchement abandonné, nous prouvant que lui non plus, tout comme vous, n'acceptait pas les faits._

Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre sur un ton toujours plus dur.

 _\- Néanmoins, vous devez savoir que la décision est prise, Harry, le bien du monde sorcier passe avant le vôtre, qui que vous soyez. Nous avons songé à ce mariage dans le but de réunir bons sorciers et mangeons morts, la communauté souffre de cette séparation... C'est pour cela, que le survivant et le prince des serpentants s'aimeront aux yeux de tous. Oui, aux yeux de tous seulement, une fois chez vous, vous aurez libre carte d'agir comme bon vous semble, à condition que personne n'en sache jamais rien._

Bouche-bée, Harry dévisageait l'homme à la barbe blanche comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'il avait croisé Merlin au coin de la rue. Lui et Draco? Ensemble? Plutôt crever.

 _-Mais professeur, je ne l'aime p...,_ commença le survivant avant qu'il ne se fasse couper par Rogue.

 _\- On ne vous demande pas de vous aimer, mais de faire semblant. En premier lieu, devant vos camarades, puis l'un de vous..._

 _\- Draco !_ Intervint soudainement Lucius pour préciser.

 _-... Oui, Draco,_ reprit Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel, nettement exaspéré et désintéressé. _Demandera l'autre en mariage. On arrangera cela pour que ça coïncide avec le mois de mars ou avril; un mariage au printemps est toujours le bienvenu. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre petit secret. Seules les personnes présentes ici le savent, nous, certains membres de l'Ordre, et bien évidemment, Narcissa Malfoy._

Petit, Draco osa enfin sortir de son trou, voulant savoir s'il pouvait voir Hermione, et pour Harry; Ginny. Un sourire rassurant se pointa sur les lèvres de son père, alors qu'il hochait lentement la tête.

\- _Nous pouvons nous arranger,_ Draco, ajouta Albus.

 _\- Nous arranger...? Comment ?_ Demanda Harry perplexe.

 _\- Vous pourrez les tenir au courant et les voir secrètement, hors de Poudlard, à une condition._

\- _Tout ce que vous voulez_ , supplia presque Malfoy.

Une lèvre entre les dents, Harry observait son directeur. Il se méfiait tout de même; les conditions ne jouaient jamais en ses faveurs. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance... Pauvre enfant !

 _\- ... Sortez d'ici en vous tenant la main..._

Horrifié, Harry se leva. Tenir la main de Malfoy? Devant tous? C'était certain à présent; Albus Dumbledore délirait.

 _\- ... Et embrassez-vous devant vos deux maisons, ce soir, lors de la fête de début d'année. Si vous refusez, vous serez obligés de ne rien leur dire, et donc, de rompre avec, sans aucune raison. Votre couple doit être crédible, messieurs._

C'était la goutte de trop, Harry tomba à terre, tout comme sa mâchoire qui avait failli se décrocher. Draco n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Diaphane, il planait dans son propre esprit. Tout s'était passé si rapidement qu'il en crut mourir et renaître en un clin d'oeil. Impatients, les trois hommes attendaient leurs réponses, affichant leur air le plus blasé, chose qui n'était pas vraiment dure pour le professeur de potions. Ses pensées divaguèrent vers sa douce et belle hermione, lui arrachant un juron de peine. Il était prêt à tout pour elle.

\- _Marché conclu !_ Fit rapidement Draco, négligeant le regard meurtrier de son nouvel amant. _On s'embrassera, et on sortira main dans la main._

La fermeté du jeune Malfoy surprenait toute personne présente dans la pièce, même Harry qui peinait à se relever. En croisant ses yeux d'un bleu froid, presque gris; Potter comprit. Draco n'avait pas fait cela pour le narguer, il avait accepté pour Hermione et lui-même. Pour Harry et Ginny. Il avait accepté parce qu'il ne voulait pas infliger la douleur de la séparation aux deux jeunes filles, ni à eux-mêmes, d'ailleurs.

Harry se plaça à la gauche du blond, posant sa main sur son bras, lui affirmant par ce geste son soutien et sa loyauté; ils allaient tenir parole.

\- _Une dernière chose, messieurs, nous divorcerons une fois les choses calmées; six mois après,_ annonça froidement Harry, alors qu'il se levait, la main sur le bras de son nouvel amant.

Armé de courage et de détermination, Draco tendit sa main à Harry, qui, hésitant, la prit dans la sienne. Et ce fut sous le regard des trois hommes ravis, qu'ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau.

Faussement joyeux, ils marchaient dans les couloirs vides, les regards perdus et les cœurs affolés. Draco s'arrêta devant la porte de la Grande salle, ils prirent tous deux une longue inspiration, se lancèrent un dernier regard, puis ouvrirent d'une main synchronisée les portes, offrants aux élèves et aux enseignants leurs plus beaux sourires. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur leurs doigts entrelacés et leur proximité ambiguë. Fièrement, ils se pavanaient devant tous, essayant d'éviter deux paires d'yeux larmoyants qui les transperçaient. Chacun dans ses pensées, ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, Harry hocha la tête, laissant Draco approcher dangereusement son visage du sien; ils allaient le faire...

Que la comédie commence !

Tous en place ! Et... Action !

 _À suivre..._

 **-O-o-O-**

Voici le premier chapitre ! J'ai passé une grande partie de la nuit à écrire ahah.

D'ailleurs, j'ai une question. Vous préférez les chapitres longs ou courts ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews ! Bisous. À bientôt !


	3. Un sorcier prévisible

**Auteur:** MotsEtPlumes

 **Titre:** Juste le temps d'un mensonge.

 **Résumé:** Et si Draco Malfoy venait à épouser Harry Potter? Ne serait-ce pas la meilleure façon d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre deux clans ennemis? Sauf qu'aucun des deux prétendus amants n'aimait l'autre; tous deux avaient juré loyauté, amour et sincérité à leur conjointes respectives; Hermione et Ginny. Suivront-ils le chemin de leurs cœurs ? Ou prendront-ils celui de la raison ?

 **Rating:** Toujours T.

 **Pairing:** DM / HP.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Avant de commencer la lecture, j'aimerais que vous sachiez que j'écris et je publie en même temps, et donc, je veille le soir pour terminer mes chapitres, les relire et les corriger. Ce chapitre même ne me plait pas, c'est une sorte d'introduction; l'histoire se crée petit à petit, les éléments principaux s'installent et les personnages qui feront les événements de notre fiction se révèlent les uns après les autres. J'aimerais également souligner le fait que les chapitres seront publié une fois par semaine ou une fois toutes les deux semaines; pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore décidé de quand exactement, un jour précis, une heure précise..etc. Au cours de chaque deux semaines, un chapitre fera son apparition.

J'aimerais sincèrement vos avis, francs et constructifs, n'hésitez pas à me signaler quoi que ce soit qui vous plaise.. ou pas. Je suis ouverte à toute critique, et je les accepte avec plaisir. Vos reviews, même que rares, me font extrêmement chaud au cœur, d'ailleurs, je vous en remercie !

Une dernière chose, vous préférez des chapitres longs ou courts...?

Je pense que j'ai fait le tour ! Passons aux RAR !

 **RaR:**

 ** _Brigitte26 :_**

"Les couleurs du vent " ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé... Comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, l'idée m'est venue en classe; je pensais à ce que serait ma vie si on m'obligeait à vivre avec une personne qui ne m'aime pas et que je 'aime pas en retour. C'est un phénomène très répandu, enfin, était, vu que cela est mal vu; tout le monde le sait, les mariages arrangés ne marchent que rarement; très rarement. Enfin bref ! J'en ai parlé avec une amie, et j'ai remarqué que le sujet avait fait fureur et qu'il avait fait l'objet de plusieurs films dramatiques, notamment, les triangles amoureux et tout ce qui va avec... Mais je vais la lire ! Voir les points en commun ahah !

Et je te rassure, je ne compte pas arrêter, pleins d'idées le viennent en tête,: j'attends impatiemment le soir pour écrire ! Ravie que ça te plaise autant !

 _ **winchesterer-23:**_

D'abord, merci ! Même si, entre nous, je crains que ce chapitre ne soit pas aussi bon que le premier... Puis, pour ce qui est question d'Harry, et bien je me suis dit la même chose ! Mais bon ! Je ne vais rien dire de plus, à toi de découvrir par toi même ahah !

 ** _Kalia:_**

On croise les doigts, prenons le temps de leur faire apprécier la compagnie l'un de l'autre !

 **OoO**

Ils allaient le faire, devant tous, sans protester. Comment se faisait-il qu'Harry Potter soit aussi passif ? Pour le peu de personnalité qu'avait Draco, on pouvait s'y attendre de sa part; même que c'était bien plus que prévisible... Mais Potter ? Lui ? Le Harry Potter qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, se plier sans aucune protestation aux désirs de son directeur ? Toute la salle se tût, personne ne bougeait, toute personne présente restait stupéfaite. Certains en oubliaient même de respirer tellement la scène les absorbait. Harry et Draco ? Ensemble ? Incroyable, et pourtant vrai.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser, un hurlement se fit entendre depuis la table des gryffondors, Ginny venait de hurler le nom d'Harry. Elle se faisait tromper devant ses yeux, ce qui ne lui plaisait guère. Le cri alarma les deux prétendus amants, les éloignant d'un coup. Harry hocha rapidement la tête signe d'approbation, puis posa sa main sur le bras de Draco qui transplanait déjà dans un nouvel endroit; à Londres.

En quelques secondes, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent sur un boulevard des plus peuplés de la ville moldue. Essayant de retrouver leurs esprits, aucun d'eux ne bougeait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un klaxon répétitif qui tentait de les ramener sur terre, les éveillant de leur rêverie éveillée. D'un bon, Malfoy se jeta à plat ventre par terre, tirant Harry dans sa chute. Un chauffard avait manqué de les écraser, il aurait pu les aplatir comme deux crêpes sur le goudron. Les passants dévisageaient le couple de sorciers bizarrement. D'où venaient-ils ? Et comment diable avaient-ils atterri là-bas ?!

Potter se leva avant de se mettre à courir, entraînant Draco dans son élan de course. Ils couraient à en perdre haleine vers une ruelle sombre, isolée et sans issue. Ils couraient comme si leur liberté en dépendait. Hélas, c'était bien le cas. Alarmé par leur disparition soudaine, Dumbledore ordonna de fouiller Londres à la recherche des deux jeunes sorciers.

Essoufflé, le faux couple finit par s'arrêter. Le blond se laissa tomber par terre, les doigts plongés dans sa chevelure blonde presque blanche. Il observait d'un œil douteux Harry qui reprenait son souffle. Ils avaient fait un pacte; aucun des deux n'avait envie de se lier à l'autre, quelle que soit la raison ou le but de la manœuvre . Ils s'entendaient très bien comme ennemis, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils contribueraient pour changer cela ? Qu'ils aillent se faire voir, Potter avait bien fourni assez d'efforts pour le monde sorcier.

 _\- « Tu n'allais quand même pas le faire...? si...?_ Demanda Harry, une fois ses esprits retrouvés. Une moue venait se nicher sur ses lèvres humides et charnues.

 _\- Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Par Merlin, ce que tu peux être con, Potter!_ Répondit-il du tac au tac. _Je n'aurais jamais fait cela, même pour tout l'or du monde. Je préfère encore vivre éternellement avec une moldue dans ce monde de faibles !»_

 _ **"Charmant."**_ Pensa le concerné, déjà bien assez vexé.

Puis comme à son habitude, Draco snoba son allié. D'un coup de baguette, il troqua sa belle robe de sorcier noire qui le mincissait pour une tenue beaucoup plus adaptée. Le logo de sa maison sur le cœur, se transforma en un serpent enroulé sous forme d'une belle bague en argent autour de son annulaire gauche. Les yeux du reptile brillaient; de l'émeraude, presque aussi beaux que les yeux du survivant. Toujours fidèle à sa maison, Draco portait sa mascotte partout. Une chemise noire remplaça la blanche, alors qu'un joli pantalon moulant enveloppait ses longues jambes interminables. Draco avait l'air divin, ses cheveux d'un blond parfait contrastaient parfaitement avec son corps vêtu de noir. Il était pur; beau, jeune mais pur. Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

Ses pieds le guidèrent vers le grand boulevard, laissant Potter en arrière-plan. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier l'avait observé pendant toute sa transformation. La beauté d'un Malfoy faisait fondre toute personne qui s'en approchait, froide et époustouflante; elle avait fait succomber bien des sorciers.

 _ **"Ce petit con est bien loin d'être moche**_ , pensa le sang-mêlé."

Harry secoua la tête, lâchant un petit rire moqueur par la même occasion; il se trouvait vraiment drôle à rester aussi ébahi devant Malfoy. Et puis, comme tout être assez sain d'esprit, il le trouvait beau; il l'avait toujours trouvé beau. Une fois habillé, il se mit à marcher calmement dans la rue, cherchant des yeux un blond d'un mètre quatre-vingt qui paniquait seul dans un monde "ennuyeux et sans intérêt", comme le disait Draco si bien.

Son sourire se transforma en un petit rictus moqueur quand il vit l'objet de sa recherche, une moue grincheuse sur le visage, revenir honteusement vers lui; il ne savait où aller.

 _-«Où est-ce que nous allons ?_ Demanda le jeune homme aux yeux gris, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

 _-Viens, suis- moi, je connais un bon coin ici.»_

Et sur ces mots, il lui emboîta le pas, observant avec mépris un monde bien différent du sien.

OoO

La nuit tombait sur la ville pluvieuse qu'était Londres, offrant à tous ses habitants une fresque naturelle qui colorait le ciel de nuances orangeâtres, qui, à leur tour, contrastaient parfaitement avec les tendances grises qui dominaient le ciel londonien. Emmitouflé dans un pull en laine grise et un pantalon noir qui cachaient ses courbes aux yeux de tous, un jeune homme du nom de Nick Glorden longeait les rangs d'une bibliothèque de la ville, offrant à toute personne qui y était une tasse de thé et un sourire chaleureux et amical en prime. Il adorait son travail, passer des journées entières entre les livres, tantôt sorciers, tantôt moldus; acquérir le savoir et la sagesse et revisiter les plus beaux classiques ainsi que les plus récentes œuvres littéraires. Ledit Nick s'avançait au fond, continuant son service tout en accélérant le pas, il semblait pressé. Il fonçait vers un mur, où chaque pas qui l'en rapprochait, lui faisait remarquer l'absence des moldus dans cette partie des lieux. Il avait bien fait d'enchanter cette tranche de la bibliothèque; voir des moldus traîner là où la porte de la bibliothèque magique se trouvait aurait été un acte irresponsable, même que le ministère aurait pu le punir pour une connerie pareille. Ayant fini ses études à Poudlard trois ans avant la bataille finale, le jeune homme avait préféré s'installer à Londres, préférant s'occuper de sa bibliothèque pour sorcier et moldus afin d'oublier la pression que son père lui mettait pour continuer sa voie dans le domaine de la politique magique.

Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, le beau brun aux yeux miellés l'agita trois fois, avant de murmurer une formule à voix basse puis s'écarta. Une double portes en fer se dressa devant lui, alors, fièrement il ouvrit le portail, pénétrant dans une partie de sa bibliothèque qui lui inspirait joie et aise. Il prit le temps de parler à tout le monde, prenant des nouvelles du monde sorcier, de ses amis et de son ancien directeur. Ce jour-là, tout le monde ne parlait que de la fuite de Malfoy et de Potter, les deux sorciers semblaient avoir fugué ensemble la veille et personne ne savait pourquoi.

 ** _"C'est clairement louche,_** songea le jeune sorcier ** _. Harry à Londres et il ne m'appelle même pas ?"_**

Nick et Harry avaient été de très bons amis alors le plus âgé faisait encore ses études à Poudlard. Même après, ils avaient toujours gardé contact, appréciant la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Nick n'y accorda pas plus de temps, mettant cela sur le compte de la prudence; qui sait ? Peut-être que Draco et Harry ne voulaient seulement pas se faire repérer.

Vingt et une heure, le bibliothécaire fermait les lieux. Il marchait vers sa maison, les mains dans les poches et la musique aux oreilles. Le jeune sorcier avait su s'habituer à la vie moldue, il comptait bien évidemment revenir vivre dans le monde sorcier, mais il n'avait toujours pas la foi ni la motivation pour. Ses pensées divaguaient; il songeait au beau sorcier à lunettes. D'ailleurs, Nick avait toujours eu un faible pour le survivant, enfin, pour les garçons en général, mais au nom de l'amitié, ce secret demeure toujours inconnu et il était bien loin de vouloir changer cela. Il avait été tellement déçu en apprenant pour le couple que formait la rousse avec son beau sorcier, lui qui était encore plus proche de lui n'avait récolté que les restes de l'amitié de Potter. Ô, pauvre Nick, lui qui avait tant attendu, s'en est allé les mains vides et le cœur gros de chagrin. Ses amis proches, hormis Potter bien évidemment, savaient tous que son départ était aussi là pour l'éloigner de son amour, le pousser à aller voir autre part. Hélas et à son plus grand malheur, son âme semblait rejeter toute autre moitié, ne faisant qu'espérer la venue d'un certain petit homme aux cheveux corbeaux et au cœur grand. Il marchait, chantonnant parfois, dansant même sous les petites gouttelettes d'eau qui lui tombaient dessus, il avait l'air heureux ; quelque chose de bon allait sûrement lui arriver.

 _ **"Une bonne nouvelle ? Ou une rencontre ! Non... Le retour de Harry !impossible..."**_

Soudain, il arrêta tout mouvement, se rapprochant prudemment de son immeuble. Plus il se rapprochait, plus cette euphorie disparaissait, de loin, il pouvait voir que quelque chose clochait. Quelqu'un était chez lui.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant les lumières de son appartement allumées ? Armé de sa baguette, il déverrouilla la porte, puis se mit à marcher discrètement et sans aucun bruit vers le lieu d'où les voix provenaient. Deux jeunes hommes semblaient se crier dessus; l'un accusait l'autre, élevant la voix pour se faire respecter.

\- _« Stupéfix !_ Hurla Nick en pointant sa baguette vers deux sorciers présents dans son salon. »

De dos, ils tombèrent au sol, leurs visages plaqués contre le parquet de bois. Nick s'en approcha prudemment, voulant savoir de quel droit les deux intrus avaient pénétré chez lui. Sa main souleva l'un des deux de sa chevelure aussi noire que du charbon, il s'apprêtait à le punir, mais son regard croisa le sien le faisant couiner de joie. Le sort fut immédiatement annulé et Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le torse de son ami. Il l'entoura de ses bras venant déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Harry semblait gêné ; le regard de Draco le déstabilisait, il semblait perdu et c'était sans doute dû à leur récente dispute à propos de leur retour, selon l'un des deux obligatoire.

Ravi de leur visite, Nick les invita à sortir, ce qu'Harry accepta avec plaisir, mais que Draco refusa. Le blond se méfiait, il ne savait pas grands choses de ce fameux Nick; de nature prudent, il préféra prendre simplement ses distances, assis à l'ombre, il observait muet. Finalement, Nick avait bien raison : l'homme qu'il aimait était de retour !

 **OoO**

Harry Potter se réveilla ce matin-là en grognant, la chaleur d'un corps humain écrasait noblement le sien de tout son poids. Sa tête tournait, les événements des deux derniers jours l'avaient épuisé, faisant de lui une marmotte qui ne pensait plus qu'au sommeil. Passer la nuit avec un Draco à la fois enjoué et méfiant à l'idée de quitter le monde sorcier en douce était bien trop épuisant pour le survivant. Malgré son excitation à en dépasser l'agitation d'une puce, Draco n'appréciait pas le cadre pour autant; à ses yeux, malgré la visite brève qu'ils avaient mené en ville en compagnie de Nick deux jours plus tôt, le monde moldu était toujours aussi ennuyeux; il lui portait toujours aussi peu d'intérêt qu'avant. Il est vrai que fuguer et bouleverser tout le monde sorcier qui se mettait de tout cœur à leur recherche amusait Harry, mais ça l'énervait aussi; tous ses sorts sont brefs, il ne peut même plus utiliser sa magie à son aise de peur qu'on le retrouve.

L'avant-veille, en arrivant, Harry avait insisté pour aller passer la nuit chez l'ex-élève à Poudlard et ancien gryffondor par la même occasion. Au début, Draco refusa catégoriquement, se plaignant du fait que se retrouver avec deux bouffons de la même maison aurait sûrement un impact sur sa santé mentale, mais au fur et à mesure des explications du plus jeune, il accepta. Nick était la meilleure personne sur qui le faux couple pouvait compter, pour rien au monde il ne vendra la mèche. Fils d'un grand auror au ministère, le jeune sorcier avait toute la confiance de son père et donc, lui mentir en disant qu'il n'avait pas vu les deux élèves sera sans doute largement crédible.

L'élu poussa un long râle de fatigue et dégagea la masse qui dormait à points fermes à ses côtés pour pouvoir sortir du lit. Une fois debout, l'état de ses vêtements l'alarma; ils avaient dormi tard et épuisés et n'avaient même pas eu donc temps de se changer avant de se glisser sous les draps. La chambre était spacieuse, mais au plus grand malheur des deux rivaux, ne possédait qu'un seul lit. Ils durent débattre durant toute la soirée pour savoir qui allait dormir par terre et qui allait gagner l'avantage de se coucher sur le matelas, même que Glorden avait proposé au brun à lunettes de venir le rejoindre dans son lit, histoire d'éviter les hurlements et débats persistants, mais ce dernier déclina poliment, trouvant cela louche que Nick lui propose de partager son alcôve.

 _-« Tu vas le payer cher, Malfoy,_ grogna-t-il encore grincheux.»

Sa voix légèrement enrouée fit gesticuler le blond qui retomba à plat ventre pour continuer son sommeil. Harry sourit en coin, il aurait aimé avoir un appareil photo sous la main histoire d'immortaliser le moment ; un Draco qui avait perdu toute sa grâce et sa classe naturelle, dormait en étoile de mer sur son lit. La veille, les trois sorciers avaient bu, rit, ils s'étaient amusés toute la nuit découvrant les joies des retrouvailles entre amis. Même si, à vrai dire, seuls Harry et Nick en avaient profité; ils avaient presque ignoré Malfoy, qui, lui même s'était isolé, n'ayant certainement pas envie de participer à leur soirée. Il avait préféré rédiger une lettre pour sa dulcinée, sirotant un verre de vin bon marché qu'il avait trouvé chez le gryffondor, qui, malgré sa qualité médiocre, avait réussi à lui faire perdre les commandes. Draco tentait d'expliquer à travers des mots docilement choisis les raisons de sa fugue et celles du faux baiser qu'ils auraient dû échanger, Potter et lui.

Le lendemain, Harry avait tout raconté à Nick, de l'annonce jusqu'au baiser passant par le chantage que leur avait fait Dumbledore. Le plus grand des trois ne réalisait pas que de telles circonstances soient encore présentes dans le monde sorcier; on prenait les créatures non-moldues pour des dupes. Bien que la décision ait été prise pour renouer des liens que la guerre avait détruit, infliger le malheur à deux jeunes sorciers était un acte égoïste et irresponsable. C'est à ce moment-là que Draco avait intervenu, leur racontant ce comment son père l'avait obligé, comment sa mère l'avait soutenu et comment tout deux l'avaient piégé. Potter se vit presque éprouver de la pitié pour ce pauvre blond qu'on contrôlait, presque ! Ils avaient passé la journée à la maison, puis allèrent à la bibliothèque histoire de changer d'air. Et ce fut ainsi que la tournure de la soirée se fit, Harry et Draco discutèrent un long moment ensemble, mettant de côté les mauvaises ondes qui les liaient et prirent, pour une fois, un malin plaisir à parler et à se découvrir sous l'œil d'un sorcier jaloux et méprisant la présence du blond.

Bien qu'ils aient passé une belle soirée, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer quelques piques à son rivale. Merlin ce qu'il l'énervait avec son rire franc et doux, son sourire en coin, sa manière de remettre ses lunettes rondes en place, toutes les deux minutes quarante-trois, sa manière de froncer les sourcils et de se mordre la lèvre quand les récits de Glorden devenaient trop détaillés et demandaient donc plus d'attention venant du survivant. Tout chez Harry Potter le rendait incroyablement irrésistible; son air nonchalant et insouciant faisait réellement craquer Nick, ce que Draco n'avait guère laissé passer. Le serpentard avait un œil de lynx; rien ne lui échappait.

Harry s'étira, prit sa baguette puis quitta la chambre pour retrouver la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche qui dura tout de même une heure, le brun se retrouva dans le salon à se servir du thé. Soudain, un Nick à la mine effrayée fit son apparition, suivi de près par deux Aurors du ministère de la magie. Harry lâcha la tasse de stupeur, restant interdit devant les deux hommes qui le dévisageaient.

 _\- « Au plaisir de vous retrouver, Potter ! Je pense que nous devrions parler,_ fit l'un des deux alors qu'un rictus se dessinait malicieusement sur ses lèvres. _»_

 **OoO**

Trois longs et pénibles jours se sont écoulés depuis la petite fugue d'Harry et Draco. Trois jours que Narcissa Malfoy paniquait dans sa demeure, se plaignant du sort terriblement injuste qu'on infligeait à son pauvre fils. Elle n'arrêtait de blâmer son mari, l'accusant d'avoir mis «son fils à elle» en danger, en lui proposant, non, en lui imposant plutôt, une liaison avec un gamin suicidaire. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer le départ de son enfant; pour elle, le monde moldu était d'un danger mortel, et savoir son fils seul là-bas, avec pour seule compagnie Potter, l'effrayait au point de la faire cauchemarder.

 _-« Calme-toi, Narcissa,_ fit Lucius rassurant. _Notre fils est un homme, il saura se débrouiller. Espérons juste que Potter et lui n'essaient pas de s'entre-tuer._

 _\- Non, justement !_ Hurla-t-elle presque. _Nous l'avons gâté et couvé pendant toute sa vie ! »_

Madame Malfoy tenta de se lever, laissant ses jambes interminablement longues glisser hors de ses draps, sauf qu'une main chaude mais rugueuse lui empoigna le bras, l'incitant à s'allonger à nouveau.

 _\- « Tu ne réalises pas, Lucius... Tu ne comprends rien...,_ soupira Narcissa, alors qu'elle passait ses deux mains dans ses cheveux de nouveau bruns. _Il est seul avec des moldus et Potter ! Draco est seul avec Potter ! »_

La mère geignit de tristesse, repoussant par la même occasion les avances courtoises de son mari. Elle lui tourna le dos, murmurant un simple "pas ce soir...", puis ferma les yeux. Une chaleur douce et rassurante enveloppa son corps, la poussant à se blottir contre un torse fin qu'elle connaissait à la perfection. Couverts de soie d'un blanc crémé, le couple observait silencieusement un mur, tentant de se rassurer l'un l'autre.

Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait croire, Lucuis Malfoy aimait sa femme à un point inimaginable et la voir dans un état aussi pitoyable lui fendait le cœur de douleur et de peine. Elle jeûnait depuis trois jours; la disparition de leur fils unique l'avait énormément affectée. Pauvre mère ! Même ses cauchemars l'accompagnaient dans ses nuits de sommeil assez courtes et bien épuisantes. Alors, Narcissa évitait simplement de dormir, de peur de voir l'image de son fils, torturé et amoché par une quelconque force nuisiblement diabolique. Elle préférait attendre dans son canapé qu'un elfe de maison vienne lui transmettre de bonnes nouvelles.

 _\- « Eh ! Mon amour, ça va aller, calme toi. Draco est bel et bien un homme; il a pu tromper le plus grand mage noir du monde. C'est un Malefoy; beau, froid et rusé... Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes autant. »_

Un petit sourire rassurant borda les lèvres du père de famille, alors qu'il venait embrasser délicatement l'épaule douce de son aimée.

 _\- « Et puis,_ ajouta-t-il, alors que ses mains défaisaient déjà le nœud de sa robe de chambre. _Dumbledore fera revenir Potter, demain. Draco est avec lui; ils rentreront à deux.»_

 _Ravie, la mère se calmait petit à petit, laissant son corps subir ce que son premier amour lui infligea_ it.

 **OoO**

Un plateau à la main, un garde-cellule marchait dans l'allée sombre et âpre qui se trouvait au fond d'un corridor isolé d'Azkaban. Personne n'osait s'aventurer dans ces lieux -selon les rumeurs- maudis. On disait que derrière le béton vivaient les démons de tous les sorciers fous qui y étaient morts, que l'odeur nauséabonde qui provenait du sol, n'était autre que l'odeur des immondices et du sang de tous ces mêmes criminels. La légende veut que tout être qui baissait les yeux au sol, apercevait son nom écrit en sang et la date de sa propre mort, qui se faisait quelques minutes après, voire une heure au plus tard. Seuls deux prisonniers y avaient été embastillés lors de ces dix dernières années, l'un était mort fous, l'autre y était toujours, seul.

Bellatrix riait comme la demeurée qu'elle était ; son rire sadique, mauvais qui glaçait le sang de toute personne qui l'entendait. Horrifié, le pauvre garde priait tous les dieux de lui épargner la malédiction, cette folasse l'effrayait ; elle le menaçait, le déstabilisait même.

 _\- « Regarde en bas ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Je sais que tu en as eeeeenviiiiie... Vas-y ! Fais-le ! Fais-le ! Fais-le ! »_

Ses dernières paroles avaient été hurlées, faisant frémir le garde qui venait de sursauter, baissant la tête pas la même occasion. Par chance, le plateau cachait ses pieds, il ne voyait que la nourriture. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant la cellule sombre, il toisa la porte du regard, avant de soupirer puis de s'abaisser afin de déposer le contenu par terre. Soudain, les yeux de Lestrange croisèrent les siens; une petite ouverture au niveau de la porte laissait paraître ses yeux ; luisants d'une lueur rouge, on pouvait même douter de son humanité ; mais quelle humanité ?! Cette femme était un monstre !

Le pauvre garde tomba à la renverse, les mains à plat sur le sol vicieux, il fixait la paire d'yeux qui le détaillait ; il pouvait même voir la jeune femme sourire derrière la porte ensorcelée ; elle n'arrêtait de lâcher des éclats de rire tout aussi effrayants et hypnotisant les uns que les autres.

Ses yeux se baisèrent instinctivement sur le sol, alors qu'il se couvrait les oreilles, hurlant de frayeur à son tour en apercevant une date écrite en sang ; la date de sa mort, la date du jour même.

 _-« AVADA KEDAVRA !_ Hurla la sorcière, tout en agitant sa baguette, qui, comme par magie, avait apparu dans sa cellule le premier soir de son emprisonnement.»

Le sorcier tomba à terre, allongé dans une flaque de sang qui semblait être sur place depuis au moins deux mois. Ses yeux grands ouverts devinrent blancs, un sort lui fut jeté, le faisant léviter puis entrer dans la pièce.

Le rayon verdâtre l'avait touché en plein cœur, lui retirant définitivement le peu de temps qu'il avait à vivre. Sans même l'ombre d'un remord, Bellatrix Lestrange s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, mangeait avec soin tout ce qu'on lui avait ramené. Elle avait réaménagé sa cellule, qui, désormais, ressemblait à un vrai laboratoire scientifique ; tant de fioles ornait les étagères bien ordonnées, des manuels étaient disposés sur le grand bureau au bois de chêne, donnant un charme à la pièce qui lui servait d'abri. Son cobaye fut magiquement vidé de son sang, puis à nouveau transmis et allongé devant sa porte.

 _ **« Bravo, Bella, toujours aussi excellente, à ce que je vois. Mange et retourne au travail.»**_

 _\- « Oui, maître_ , répondit fièrement la femme aux cheveux frisés couleur corbeaux. _Je m'y mets de suite; de plus, votre potion est presque finie, elle sera prête dans quelque jours.»_

Chose dite, chose faite. Dès la fin de son repas, elle fit tout disparaître d'un claquement de doigts, puis se remit au travail plus concentrée que jamais. On croyait qu'elle était folle, or la jeune femme cachait bien son génie; qui est-ce qui soupçonnerait une folle ? Personne.

Bellatrix: un, Azkaban: zéro.

 _À suivre..._

 **OoO**

Me revoilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez eheh ! A dans deux semaines !


	4. Le pacte

**Auteur:** MotsEtPlumes

 **Titre:** Juste le temps d'un mensonge.

 **Résumé:** Et si Draco Malfoy venait à épouser Harry Potter? Ne serait-ce pas la meilleure façon d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre deux clans ennemis? Sauf qu'aucun des deux prétendus amants n'aimait l'autre; tous deux avaient juré loyauté, amour et sincérité à leur conjointes respectives; Hermione et Ginny. Suivront-ils le chemin de leurs cœurs ? Ou prendront-ils celui de la raison ?

 **Rating:** Toujours T.

 **Pairing:** DM/HP.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Je m'excuse du retard, mais mon ordinateur n'est pas en bonne forme ces derniers temps. M'enfin, le chapitre est tout comme celui d'avant ; une préparation. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'ai préféré me focaliser sur l'essentiel; Drarry. Première apparition des deux copines, bien que cela ait entraîné l'absence de deux personnages qui seront, plus tard, primordiaux dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Bonne lecture.

 **Durée de parution:** Entre deux semaines et trois, voire quatre en cas d'urgence (plus d'inspiration.)

* * *

 **Je dédie ce chapitre à Brigitte26, voilou. Bisous !**

* * *

 **RaR :**

 _ **Brigitte26**_ :

Eh bien, j'ai suivi ton conseil et je suis allée lire. La ressemblance est flagrante, ça m'a effrayé, même découragée de peur d'être accusée de plagiat. Mais j'ai fini par me rendre à l'évidence que deux personnes qui peuvent développer la même idée dans un monde de sept milliard de personnes est totalement possible. Et puis, seul un élément (assez important...) est en commun. out de même, merci de me l'avoir signalé ahaha. Elle l'avait publié alors que je n'étais encore qu'enfant...

Passons à tes questions. Donc déjà, oui, c'est bel et bien un Drarry ! Harry se dit hétéro, tout comme Draco; vu qu'ils sortent avec Ginny et Hermione et que l'un comme l'autre est amoureux. Pour Draco, nous pouvons avoir un doute (le chapitre t'en dira plus.). De même pour le fait de transplaner. En bref : Certains lieux peuvent être protégés contre le transplanage. C'est le cas de Poudlard. Pour les leçons de transplanage, cette protection est levée temporairement dans la grande salle. Et dans ce cas, elle a été levée pour les élèves de dernières années dans le cadre d'une étude (chapitre).

Harry et Draco se sont enfuis parce qu'ils s'opposaient à l'idée de sortir ensemble et ont donc préféré fugué plutôt que devoir jouer les amants. Ils sont parti au dernier moment sur un coup de tête, en quelques sortes. Le regard qu'ils s'étaient jeté avant d'entrer en dit déjà long sur le sujet. Eeeeeeeeeet pour Lestrange, ça sera une surprise ! Merci encore, ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que l'histoire te plait autant !

 _ **KimyKymi:**_

J'en suis ravie !

* * *

 _« Professeur ! Les deux élèves ont été vus la veille. Des signaux magiques ont été repérés au niveau d'une des ruelles de Londres en plein jour. Nous avons suivi toute la journée les deux sorciers et il s'est avéré en fin de compte qu'ils ne sont autres que Potter et Malefoy. Ils sont chez Nick Glorden depuis quatre jours»,_ affirma l'espion.

Dumbledore lâcha un rire franc. Il tapota l'épaule de son allié, le remercia puis le laissa se donner à ses occupations. Le sorcier, lui remit son rapport, prit poliment congé et quitta sans demander son reste le bureau du directeur.

Leurs plans avaient marché comme prévu, le faux couple avait exactement réagi comme les membres de l'Ordre l'avaient prédit. Potter n'était pas facile à dompter; un lion, le choixpeau avait eu raison de le placer dans la maison des Gryffondor. Le directeur contacta son adjoint, l'invitant ainsi à venir le rejoindre dans l'immédiat.

Un livre dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre, Dumbledore souriait fièrement. Ses yeux observaient minutieusement les mots couchés sur le papier d'une des feuilles du manuscrit afin de pouvoir comprendre la signification de chaque. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, le directeur semblait impatient; il tentait de faire passer le temps par n'importe quel moyen, tantôt la lecture, tantôt la magie. Albus avait eu le temps de lire une infinité de livres sorciers mais aussi moldus, ce n'était guère ce qui manquait. C'était même dans le cadre d'une étude psychologique qu'un certain psychologue moldu avait menée, que le directeur de l'établissement magique décida de suspendre exceptionnellement la loi du transplantée au sein de Poudlard. Bien que les élèves soient libres de trans-planer pendant la journée, le soir, par contre, après le couvre-feu, tout redevenait normal; l'impossibilité de quitter le château en usant de cela était à nouveau de retour, et donc, les professeurs n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter.

Le projet n'avait été mis en place qu'une dizaine de jours plus tôt qu'ils se retrouvaient déjà avec deux élèves de dernière année enfuis quelque part à Londres, quatre jours seulement après le premier essai.

 _ **"Deux abrutis d'adolescents égocentriques et complètement irresponsables."**_ Fit remarquer Rogue d'une voix claire et dénudée d'émotions, comme à son habitude.

C'est après cet incident que l'étude s'arrêta, laissant le calme qu'imposait la loi régner à nouveau dans les locaux du château scolaire.

Pourtant, Dumbledore avait l'air heureux, ravi même; ses plans avaient marché à la perfection, les deux bambins avaient réagi exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Harry Potter était peut-être futé, mais Albus Dumbledore l'était bien plus; il pouvait le cerner.

 _« Eh bien, Dumbledore, vous êtes extrêmement doué ! Comment avez-vous deviné pour Nick ?_ Demanda le père Malfoy toujours aussi ébahi par la rapide découverte de son ami.

 _— Nuances, ce n'étaient point mes déductions mais celles de Severus. Hormis mademoiselle Granger et monsieur Weasley, Harry n'a jamais été aussi proche d'une personne comme il l'a été avec le jeune Nick. Même que ce dernier semblait succomber aux charmes de notre survivant !_

— _Potter est très proche de ses amis, comment aller à Londres sans rendre visite à son très cher Nick ? C'était bien trop prévisible»,_ déduit le professeur Rogue, les doigts crispés autour de la poignée de sa tasse de thé qui fulminait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Il en buvait quelques gorgées quand il n'était pas occupé à faire tourner le petit ustensile dans le liquide fumant.

 _« Les Dursley ? Hors de question. Demander de l'aide au Chaudron Baveur ? Encore pire. Alors, il a décidé d'aller se réfugier chez Glorden pour quelque temps, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une trêve et donc d'échapper à nos obligations»,_ conclut Severus Rogue avec noblesse et sérénité. Il parlait comme si c'était la chose la plus banale qui soit.

Lucius et Sirius ne firent que hocher la tête; Severus Rogue était un génie en déduction et cet incident ne faisait que le prouver. Charismatique et fier, le professeur de potions se pavanait, il allait et venait dans la pièce, tournant autour de la table dans l'espoir de trouver une idée qui pourra les sortir de ce pétrin.

 _« Le ministère fourre son nez partout; tout le monde veut savoir où les gamins se sont enfuis. Heureusement, nous les avons trouvé à temps, ces messieurs comptaient fuguer à bien des kilomètres plus loin !_ Soupira Sirius Black. Exaspéré par les actes enfantins de son filleul.

 _—Nous avons contacté Potter, les aurors arrivent dans quelques minutes. Mais nous n'avons toujours aucun plan pour le faire accepter,_ fit Malfoy père _. C'est un gryffondor, il a la tête dur, du courage et ne renonce que rarement à ses idées. Il ne voudra jamais qu'on le voit avec Draco, son ennemi de toujours et puis, vous l'avez bien vu, la pauvre petite Weasley déprime déjà, c'est sûrement fini entre eux,_ ajouta-t-il sur un ton mélodramatique.

 _— Justement ! Il faut savoir jouer de cette situation,_ ajouta malicieusement le brun aux cheveux ondulés. _Si Ginny Weasley s'éloigne de lui et que Albus ici présent lui interdît de la côtoyer, alors, il devra se résoudre à accepter afin de pouvoir tout lui expliquer ! »_

Soudain, Rogue se rassit. Sa longue cape noire tomba majestueusement sur les côtés de sa chaise, alors qu'il posait ses avant-bras sur le bois. Une idée lumineuse lui était venue.

 _« Menaçons-les ! Faisons chanter ces deux-là ! Cette année est la dernière pour cette promotion; derniers week-ends ensemble, derniers cours de quidditch, derniers matchs et entrainement ! Nous pourrons les coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année, les priver de jouer dans leurs équipes et de les supporter. Après tout, nous avons bien le droit; ils ont transplané sans autorisation, n'ont pas donné de nouvelles depuis trois jours et ont utilisé la magie au cœur de Londres._

 _— Très bonne idée, Severus, je te félicite !_

 _— Oh eh bien, Albus, vous savez très bien que personne ne peut apporter de meilleures idées que Rogue,_ affirma Sirius Black à son tour, affichant pour l'occasion son éternel sourire en coin. _Oh, regardez, messieurs sont arrivés ! »_

La cheminée s'agita et une douce lumière verte illumina les lieux, révélant l'arrivée du faux couple accompagné par Nick Glorden, son père et deux autres aurors. Tous se levèrent pour les accueillir, tous sauf Lucius Malefoy qui fusillait son fils du regard. Pauvre Draco; il allait l'entendre hurler pendant des heures. Personne ne parlait, tous se regardaient, misant discrètement sur qui allait briser ce silence de mort. Un soupir se fit entendre au fond de la salle, Glorden père avait quelques mots à dire.

 _« Je suis franchement déçu par cet acte, mon fils, je m'attendais à nettement mieux venant de toi. Me mentir alors que le ministère les cherchait ? C'est inadmissible !_

 _— Je... Père... je suis tellement désolé, mais je...»_

Aussitôt, Harry le coupa, il s'approcha de son ami, posa une main sur son épaule, laissant ses doigts courir sans aucune gêne le long de son bras. Il le soutenait et ne se gênait pas pour le montrer devant tous.

 _« Il n'y est pour rien, monsieur, intervint le brun aux cheveux aussi noir que du jais. Je l'ai fait jurer, je ne voulais pas qu'on nous retrouve, Draco et moi..._

 _-— Draco ?_ Releva Albus alors d'une voix légère qui virait clairement vers la malice.

— _Enfin... hm... Je... qu'importe... Malfoy et moi, ne voulions pas être retrouvés et encore moins attirer des problèmes à Nick,_ bégaya Harry. C _'est bien pour cela qu'il vous a menti, il ne voulait point le faire, mais j'ai personnellement insisté. Nick ne voulait que rendre service._

 _— Potter dit vrai, nous avons fugué parce que vos plans pour nous mettre ensemble ne nous plaisent pas. Certes, nous sommes jeunes, mais nous ne_ _voulons point avoir à vivre dans le mensonge pour le bien de la société,_ intervint Malfoy d'une voix détachée. _Et puis, ce n'est pas à nous de le faire, Potter cherche à fuir sa notoriété pas s'en faire plus en s'accouplant à un Malefoy. Le combat est perdu d'avance, messieurs; c'est toujours un non; un non strict et définitif. »_

Harry et Draco se dégagèrent de l'emprise des deux aurors, rajustèrent leurs vêtements, jetant à ces derniers un sort de métamorphose afin qu'ils puissent retrouver cet aspect sorcier que le règlement de l'école réclamait.

 _« Veuillez nous excuser, nous devons aller en cours,_ annonça Malfoy sur un ton hautain et sarcastique.

 _— Pas si vite, Malfoy, revenez ici ! Et c'est de même pour vous, Potter ! »_

Severus Rogue s'approcha du faux couple, son air de marbre avait été remplacé par un sourire sadique, effrayant, un sourire que Harry Potter connaissait à la perfection. Il s'attendait presque à le voir sortir un manuel pour le lui balancer en face.

 _« Vous devez être punis pour vos actes, messieurs, en êtes-vous conscients ? Transplaner sans permission, sécher les cours sans excuses, utiliser de la magie devant une centaine de moldus, jouer au chat et à la souris avec le ministère, et j'en passe. Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même, avions décidé de vous punir; vous serez collés du matin au soir, enfin, hormis les heures de cours, fins de semaines et vacances y comprises, fini les matchs et les excursions; à présent, la salle de colle sera votre seule échappatoire. Vu que messieurs ne s'apprécient pas, nous allons changer cela ! Pas d'exception, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez vos diplômes dans six mois. »_

Les deux adolescents pâlissaient un peu plus à chaque seconde, ils n'y croyaient pas. Pas de quidditch, enfin, plus ! Comment pouvaient-ils leur faire ça ? Certes, ils l'avaient mérité, mais ils devaient être cléments tout de même. On les obligeait à se marier au nom de la paix, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas dix-neuf ans ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que cette injustice ?!

Harry essaya de parler mais rien ne sortait de sa gorge, même pas un faible son qui pouvait montrer son mécontentement et sa désapprobation. Draco était dans le même cas, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

 _« Père...,_ fut le seul mot qu'il prononça, alors que ses yeux cherchaient ceux de son paternel qui ne trahissaient aucune émotion.

 _— Non, Draco, vous l'avez mérité. Enfin, nous pouvons nous arranger !»_ Le coupa son paternel, sans même lui jeter un regard, bien trop occupé à discuter avec Black.

Sirius Black décida de prendre la parole, il leva les yeux vers les deux adolescents pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient s'asseoir. Harry prit place sur une chaise et Draco fit de même, l'un tapait nerveusement du pied et l'autre faisant craquer ses doigts. Ils avaient peur. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été confrontés à un "Nous pouvons nous arranger", ils durent faire semblant de s'embrasser. M'enfin, nous connaissons la suite !

 _« Cette punition peut se révéler inutile si vous acceptiez de jouer le jeu. Comme ça, tout sera oublié et tout le monde sera gagnant. Et n'oubliez pas que si vous sortez d'ici sans accepter, eh bien, vos copines ne sauront jamais la vérité; un sort vous sera jeté pour ne pas en parler._

 _— Mais, Sirius, comment peux-tu être aussi cruel pour être dans leurs rangs ? Professeur Dumbledore, faites quelque chose ! Vous savez très bien nous manquons cruellement de crédibilité ensemble ! Et... Et... Je ne suis pas gay ! »_

Le survivant semble effondré ; le château de son enfance se transforme soudainement en prison. Qu'est-ce que diable arrivait à tous ces gens pour vouloir impérativement le coller à Draco ? S'il ne disait rien à Ginny, celle-ci ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Et Ron alors? Il était dans la salle aussi, et merde ce qu'il avait eu l'air dégoûté, voire déçu de ce qu'il allait faire. Le dilemme était bien présent, mais tout le poussait à choisir l'option de se mettre avec Draco, pour leur bien à tous les deux. Et puis, il n'y aura rien de sérieux; des baisers par-ci par-là quand ils seront en public, des articles dans la gazette qui feront l'éloge de leur couple, des photos et quelques témoignages pour tout crédibiliser. C'était faisable. Et puis, après tout, Harry s'entendait bien avec le blond, même s'ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas s'empêcher de s'envoyer des piques ! Une habitude...

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers son nouvel ami et peut-être futur copain, il avait besoin de son accord pour en parler, une bonne fois pour toutes. Draco semblait tout aussi absorbé par la situation, il s'inquiétait pour son couple, seulement son couple. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'en foutre de ceux qui s'opposaient à son choix de sortir avec Hermione, il l'aimait et seul cela comptait. Draco devait se comporter en homme et seule cette initiative pouvait en faire de lui un.

 _« Vous permettez ? On voudrait en parler, Potter et moi»,_ annonça Draco d'un air détaché, froid et imposant.

Draco est l'incarantion du pouvoir, de la force, de la froideur et de la noblesse. Un dieu sur terre.

Tout homme présent dans la pièce alla se mettre table, tous sauf Nick qui vint se joindre aux deux adolescents.

Nick désapprouvait ce choix, au fond, il voulait que ça soit lui et non pas Malfoy. Il aurait tellement voulu être un mangemort afin de pouvoir dortoir avec Harry, même si ce n'était que le temps d'un mensonge. Il avait toujours rêvé de s'afficher avec le survivant, main dans la main, non pas pour son titre glorieux, mais pour sa personnalité attractive et fort aimable. Sauf que, malchanceux, il se retrouva sur le banc et ce fut ce fils d'aristocrate prétentieux et irrespectueux qui y aura droit. Le monde était si injuste, si cruel pour le pauvre sorcier. C'est alors qu'il se mit à espérer. Les sorciers n'étaient pas dupes ; comment deux êtres qui ne se supportent pas depuis la nuit des temps se retrouvent-ils ensemble du jour au lendemain ? Bonjour la logique. Si Merlin était aussi clément que ce qu'on disait, il lui accordera peut-être la chance d'avoir Harry pour lui seul un de ces jours, même si Harry n'était pas...

 _« ...Gay ! Je ne suis pas gay, Malfoy et toi non plus, je le sais, mais il le faut. Tu aimes Hermione, non . Alors faisons-le, pour elle, pour Ginny, pour le monde sorcier aussi. Et puis... Comment dire? On va finir par divorcer, je ne vais pas rester éternellement avec toi, normalement, dans un an, on se serra déjà marié et on sera en train de divorcer.»_

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être convaincant ce Potter ! Bien qu'il en fût convaincu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du dégout au fin fond de son être. Il n'avait aucune attirance pour les garçons; mais à part quelques baisers échangés avec les garçons de sa maison lors des jeux pendant des soirées organisées, il n'avait jamais essayé et n'en avait guère envie. Mais qu'est-ce que Draco ne ferait pas pour sa dulcinée, pour eux deux, pour cet amour que tous deux partageaient depuis bientôt deux ans ? Pour son bonheur, le blond était prêt à tout. Depuis le jour où il l'avait vu pleurer sous l'un des premiers arbres de la forêt interdite, il s'était juré de rendre cette jeune fille heureuse, qu'importe le prix que ça allait lui coûter. Même si, entre nous, il préférait de loin —de très loin même, bécoter un gnome plutôt que de sortir avec Potter. Non pas qu'il le trouvait repoussant, bien au contraire ; mais c'était Potter tout de même!

 _« Un gnome ? Tu es sérieux ? Eh bien, excuse- moi d'être aussi laid aux yeux de Votre Grandeur !_ Cracha Harry amèrement.

 _— Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_ S'étonna Draco. _Qui a parlé de gnomes ?_

 _— Toi. Tu penses à voix haute depuis tout à l'heure, Malfoy_ »,lui fit remarquer Nick, ravi de le voir rougir de honte.

Boudeur, le garçon aux yeux d'océan se tourna vers l'assemblée des sorciers qui semblaient bien trop occupés pour leur prêter attention. Poliment, il toussa pour se faire remarquer. Tous les yeux furent alors braqués sur lui, c'était le moment ultime. Un rictus étirera les lèvres de Draco, alors que ses yeux cherchaient ceux de son professeur de potions, une lueur de défi brûlait de mille feux dans son regard.

 _« Marché conclu.»_

Les adultes se regardèrent tous, échangeant des regards victorieux au début, puis beaucoup plus douteux. Depuis le début de leur disparition, Dumbledore avait ordonné qu'on note l'expéditeur de chaque courrier reçu par un élève ou un enseignant, dans l'espoir de tomber sur une lettre de Draco Malfoy ou d'Harry Potter. Et ce fut lors du compte rendu de McGonagall présenté la veille, qu'il avait découvert la lettre de Draco pour Hermione.

Alors, par précaution, Draco et Harry devraient jurer par leur pouvoir et leurs âmes.

 _« Bien. Messieurs, donnez moi vos bras. Cette fois-ci, vous êtes obligés de donner votre parole. Il est temps de faire un serment magique.»_

OoO

Ginny Weasley était assise sur son lit, les yeux braqués sur un bout de papier que son ami venait de recevoir. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que les élèves parlaient de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait honte d'être la risée des moqueries et la cible de toute rumeur, enfin, Hermione Granger était tout aussi concernée. On faisait courir tant de mauvaises choses sur les deux jeunes filles; tantôt cela concernait leurs couples, tantôt on visait leurs sexualités ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Les serpentards, amis même de Draco, s'amusait à raconter des balivernes; ils n'avaient jamais aimé les deux amies, et s'amusaient donc à raconter de fausses aventures que Draco Malfoy avait soi-disant menées avec Harry Potter en personne. Leurs récits étaient si précis, si détaillés, que presque tout le monde les croyait. Seuls quelques individus qui connaissaient personnellement Harry et Draco avait l'esprit neutre et sain, notamment Zabini; le meilleur ami de Draco et Longdubat; un ami proche d'Harry. Pauvre Ron, aveuglé par la scène qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, il ne pouvait qu'en vouloir à Harry "d'avoir couché avec Malfoy dans les vestiaires du terrain. D'avoir fait l'amour avec maintes fois pendant leurs heures de colle commune. D'avoir utilisé sa sœur pour cacher son homosexualité." Mais surtout d'avoir incité leur meilleure amie depuis tous jeunes à sortir avec son amant pour que lui aussi puisse cacher son jeu, tout en étant proche de son pseudo ennemi.

Ginny et Hermione étaient toutes deux assises, l'une près de l'autre. Leurs yeux suivaient le cours des mots couchés sur un papier fin et doux, d'où l'odeur de l'ancre moldu, parfumé au doux nectar d'une odeur suave et attirante, digne des plus grands aristocrates du monde sorcier; une odeur de Rose, douce et chatouilleuse pour Granger et aux parfums des livres et du bois, de terre et d'agrumes, d'amour et de... sexe (?!) pour Ginny. De l'amortentia. L'encre était mélangé à ce doux philtre d'amour que Draco réussissait à la perfection !

Les deux jeunes filles semblaient concentrées, chacune lisait attentivement les mots écrits par Draco. Toute la peine s'envola pour laisser en place un sentiment de bien-être intense. Elles ne s'étaient pas faites trompées, ce n'était que l'œuvre de leur directeur qui cherchait à unir les habitants du monde sorcier.

 _« C'est cruel comme idée ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris Parkinson et Finnigan ?! Ils sont ensemble en plus !_ Se plaignit la plus jeune, alors qu'elle se levait pour attacher sa crinière rousse.

— _Ils ont choisi deux opposés, Ginny, le jeune homme considéré comme le sauveur et celui vu comme un traîtr»e,_ répondit Hermione, le regard perdu.

Son regard en disait long ; elle tentait d'élucider le mystère de ce choix. Son explication était bien trop facile pour être considérée comme seule et unique, quelque chose se cachait derrière ce choix; un choix bien trop important pour être basé sur des surnoms, des faits ou des actes.

 **OoO**

Assises à l'écart sur une table, les deux amies appréciaient leur déjeuner. Tout le monde avait remarqué le changement d'humeur qu'elles abordaient; comment deux filles qui pleuraient encore la veille pouvaient-elles être aussi joyeuses le lendemain ?

Bien que tentée de tout révéler, Ginny dût se taire; Hermione lui avait interdit de parler, personne ne devait savoir ce pour quoi elles ont été contacté par le jeune serpentard. Personne ne devait rien savoir, pas avant le retour de Potter et de Malfoy.

Surgi de nulle part, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête apparut au beau milieu de la table des Gryffondor.. Il cherchait la prénommée Granger pour lui communiquer une information.

 _« Bonjour mademoiselle Weasley ! Auriez-vous vu mademoiselle Granger ?_ Demanda le fantôme qui semblait aussi excité qu'une puce.

 _— Je suis ici !»_ S'écria la concernée.

Le vieux spectre fit pivoter sa tête à cent quatre-vingt degrés toujours aussi souriant.

 _« Vous êtes convoquées au bureau de Dumbledore, vous et mademoiselle Weasley aussi ! Ne tardez pas trop, vous avez encore une petite demi-heure devant vous, mesdemoiselles ! »_

Et ce fut sur ces mots que le vieil homme quitta la salle, laissant une nouvelle fois tous les regards braqués sur les deux amies qui se dévisageaient d'incompréhension.

Sans même avoir fini de déjeuner, Hermione et Ginny se retrouvaient déjà en route pour le bureau de leur directeur. Elles appréhendaient cet appel soudain. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien vouloir à les interpeller ? Certes, tout le monde avait remarqué l'absence de Sirius Black : nouveau professeur de Défense-Contre-Les-Forces-Du-Mal, Severus Rogue: le professeur de potions et adjoint du directeur de l'école qui n'est autre que Dumbledore. Sauf que personne ne soupçonnait le fait qu'une réunion top sécrète se déroule à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux.

Une fois devant la porte, Hermione toqua puis entre, suivie de près par Ginny, elle n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux qu'une voix lui parvenait à l'oreille.

 _« Montez à l'étage, nous vous attendons !»_ Fit la voix enrouée de Dumbledore.

Nous ? Les filles se mirent à gravir les marches, hâtives mais méfiantes. Des éclats de voix et de rire se faisaient entendre. Des voix assez familières même. Plus elles s'approchaient, plus les rires se faisaient plus stridents.

 _« Je lève mon verre à ce nouveau couple !»_ Fit joyeusement le père de Nick Glorden.

Le son des verres qui s'entrechoquent s'ajouta à la cacophonie auditive provoquée par la symphonie des rires collectifs. Hermione grogna, ferma les yeux puis souffla un bon coup avant de monter la dernière marche, révélant sa présence aux yeux de tous. Ginny s'arrêta à ses côtés, leva à peine les yeux pour observer la pièce mais elle se figea nette; sa mâchoire allait presque se décrocher tellement la surprise était présente sur son visage.

 _« Par Merlin ! Que fais-tu ici, Harry ?!»_

 _OoO_

 _A suivre..._

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?

A bientôt !


	5. Changements

**Auteur:** MotsEtPlumes

 **Titre:** Juste le temps d'un mensonge.

 **Résumé** _ **:**_ Et si Draco Malfoy venait à épouser Harry Potter? Ne serait-ce pas la meilleure façon d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre deux clans ennemis? Sauf qu'aucun des deux prétendus amants n'aimait l'autre; tous deux avaient juré loyauté, amour et sincérité à leur conjointes respectives; Hermione et Ginny. Suivront-ils le chemin de leurs cœurs ? Ou prendront-ils celui de la raison ?

 **Rating:** Toujours T.

 **Pairing:** DM/HP.

 **NDA:**

Avant de commencer la lecture, j'aimerais bien que vous lisez ceci en premier.

J'ai deux mois de retards sur le quatrième chapitre si ce n'est plus, ( j'ai une très mauvaise notion du temps), néanmoins, j'ai une excuse. Il est rare que j'écrive mes chapitres en avances, bien sûr, les grandes lignes de l'histoire sont écrites, mais les détails changent à chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre. Le long de ces deux derniers moi, je n'avais plus envie d'écrire et même si je me forçais, je ne savais jamais quoi dire. J'écrivais les deux premières phrases et les effaçais instantanément. C'était les examens et mon ordinateur avait quelques problèmes. Mais même une fois réparé, je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire. Alors, je me suis remise à lire, à droite et à gauche, tout ce qui me passait sous la main. Je tentais d'imaginer de nouvelles scènes, mais rien ne venait. Décidément, le lycée est une très bonne source d'inspiration. Je pense l'avoir déjà dit, mais c'est en assistant à un cours de maths qu j'ai eu l'idée de JLTDM.

Enfin bon, me revoilà remise de ma "crise", l'inspiration est de retour. J'ai même eu une idée en écrivant les trois derniers paragraphes du chapitre ! Bien que je ne pense pas l'exploiter, ça finira en cliché.

Une dernière chose. J'aimerais préciser que, comme vous le savez tous, rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, enfin, sauf quelques lieux et personnages que j'ai ajouté et qui apparaîtront par la suite. L'histoire de base connue par tous, n'est autre que celle d'Harry Potter, le survivant qui a fini par vaincre Voldemort etc, etc. Je suis une personne qui se lasse rapidement et qui perd toute envie dix fois plus vite (d'où mon absence), c'est pour ça que je préfère donner de nouveaux caractères aux personnages de l'histoire, j'aimerais que le lecteur ne reste pas entièrement collé à l'image des films et des bouquins. Bien évidemment, je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, je n'ai ni son talent ni son imagination, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on me suive dans la mienne. Je ne me détacherai pas des principes de bases de l'histoire, le passé n'a aucunement changé. Si l'on veut, tout commence à changer à partir du dernier tome, sauf la mort de Sirius qui a ressuscité comme par magie ahah. Enfin bref, ce que je cherche à dire depuis tout à l'heure et que je peine à expliquer, c'est que je préfère écrire ce qui me plaît que de m'imposer une tournure et des limites qui me bloquent, les changements ne seront remarqués qu'au niveau de certains personnages et de leurs personnalités.

Je m'arrête là ! C'est déjà bien assez long Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !

OoO

 _« Assieds-toi, on doit parler, Ginny.»_ Fitdocilement le brun.

Les deux amies s'assirent alors sans un mot, dévisageant tous ceux qui étaient autour de cette satanée table. Ginny dévisageait Harry avec peine, elle savait ce qu'il devait faire et ne pouvait être que dégoûtée par une telle action. Pourquoi pas elle à la place de ce foutu blond ? Ils allaient bien ensemble, non . Et puis, tous ceux qui osaient penser le contraire, ne pouvaient être que jaloux d'eux. Ginny se répétait cette phrase à chaque fois qu'on la dévisageait alors qu'elle tenait la main de son petit ami. Une main qu'elle broyait au moindre regard de travers. Jamais le monde n'a connu aussi collante comme petite amie, aussi énervante et exigeante. Pauvre Harry Potter, pensaient les sorciers, lui qui, de si bon cœur devait se taper le pot de colle de service. Sauf que Potter l'aimait à la folie, il ne savait même pas pourquoi, il l'aimait juste, depuis un matin après avoir avalé un café qui avait le goût de l'amour et juste après, il tomba raide dingue de la rousse. Étrangement, l'idée que sa douce et tendre Ginny lui fasse ingurgiter des philtres d'amour à longueur de temps ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit; ah la magie !

Draco semblait absent, il regardait sa dulcinée, l'admirait même. Draco était un homme doté d'un romantisme hors pair, il n'était pas niais, pas dur, non, Draco était le parfait gentleman. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour que cette jeune femme soit heureuse et amoureuse ? Rien, sûrement. Hermione était largement plus posée que la rouquine, intelligente et brillante, on l'aimait énormément. Certains même poussaient le bouchon à dire qu'elle avait changé le blond, que depuis qu'ils se fréquentent, Draco était devenu un homme responsable et beaucoup plus supportable qu'avant la guerre.

La conversation avançait, les filles posaient des tonnes de questions, surtout Ginny qui n'hésitait pas à se plaindre ouvertement de cette "idée idiote et sans aucun intérêt", même Rogue perdait de son aura de froideur tellement la petite peste l'exaspérait.

Une fois l'histoire racontée de A à Z, Dumbledore se permit enfin de souffler. Maintenant, elles étaient au courant. Harry et Draco devaient compléter leur part du marché.

 _« Le contrat s'établira sur un an et demi, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Vous devriez vous comporter comme un couple en public; créez cette complicité, aimez-vous aux yeux de tous et détestez-vous quand vous êtes seuls, si cela vous chante. Mais on veut de la crédibilité, des regards, des baisers, des témoignages heureux, surtout venant de toi, Harry,_ insista Sirius.

 _\- Mais... Ils ne pourront plus nous voir ?!_ Demanda Ginny complètement paniquée.

 _\- Non, idiote_ , fit Draco sur un ton froid et méprisant. _Si on se promène avec toi collée au cul, ça ne va pas le faire._

 _\- Draco ! »_ Avait murmuré furieusement Granger qui cherchait de ses doigts la main de son amoureux sous la table.

Harry Potter n'avait même pas pris la peine de défendre sa dulcinée, qui, comme à son habitude l'harcelait pour qu'il réponde à Malfoy. Mais il n'avait point le temps pour des gamineries pareilles. Ils avaient tous deux prêté serment et aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. C'était à eux d'accepter les termes du contrat maintenant, ils avaient eu la chance d'en parler à leurs copines. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'un an et demi dans une vie? Rien.

Les iris azur passèrent d'une personne à une autre avant de s'arrêter sur un regard aussi vide que le sien. Ils semblaient d'accord pour une fois, c'était bien le meilleur à faire.

Alors, d'une même voix, les deux jeunes hommes acceptèrent.

Le contrat fut signé et le comportement des deux jeunes filles discuté.

OoO

" DEUX PRISONNIERS RETROUVÉS VIDÉS DE LEUR SANG DEVANT LA CELLULE DE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE "

Depuis leur retour, le faux couple avait eu droit à deux petits appartements individuels, un cadeau de "remerciement" de la part des membres de "L'opération", une bénédiction, qui aux yeux des autres élèves, passait pour une punition, vu le corridor inhabité aux (fausses) allures nauséabondes où les deux " minuscules chambres" se trouvaient.

Harry Potter lisait son journal du jour assis sur son lit, comme chaque soir. L'article était accompagné de quelques preuves en images animées, où l'on voyait les deux corps livides qui semblaient avoir pourri tellement la peau avait commencé à se désintégrer. Comment était-ce possible même ? Pourquoi cette cellule exactement ? Comment Bellatrix aurait pu infliger cela à quelqu'un alors qu'elle était censée être privée de tout pouvoir ? N'était-ce pas le but de son séjour à Azkaban ? Harry Potter se cassait trop la tête avec une affaire qui ne le concernait pas. Il n'en pouvait plus de jouer les sauveurs, même qu'il s'était promis d'arrêter complètement ses enquêtes, désormais, Voldemort n'était pus qu'un triste souvenir, plus rien ne menaçait les créatures magiques ni même les sorciers, à part visiblement, un tueur en série qui s'amusait à vider des gardes innocents de leur sang. C'était, selon Harry, l'explication la plus logique qui soit et la plus rassurante aussi; il ne voulait pas penser une seule seconde qu'un nouveau mage noir menaçait la paix du monde sorcier.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il se peinait à jouer les homosexuels amoureux et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. La rumeur s'était répandu à une vitesse incroyable; un temps-record, une heure. L'heure du déjeuner avait suffi pour que la nouvelle d'un Harry et d'un Draco complices qui riaient ensemble fasse le tour de l'école. Même les tableaux avaient appris que Harry Potter riait aux blagues de Malfoy fils et qu'ils s'étaient assis à part pour ne pas qu'on les dérange. Le lendemain, Draco s'était proposé binôme au cours de Rogue pour être avec Harry, le surlendemain, on les a vus très proches aux vestiaires des terrains, le jour suivant, Harry avait touché la main de Draco; on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'avait prise, vu qu'ils se touchaient à peine. Certains affirmaient même avoir vu Draco sortir de sa chambre le dimanche soir, les cheveux ébouriffés et un suçon dans le cou. Lundi et mardi furent sobres, ils ne devaient tout de même pas surjouer, ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

Harry se mit à rire de frustration en se remémorant tous les moments de gêne qu'il avait vécus lors des sept derniers jours, il avait dû supporter une conversation avec Draco qui parlait de sa personne pendant tout le long et s'était même forcé à rire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il avait dû se coltiner le chouchou du professeur ténébreux pendant trois heures successives, avait enlacé Draco torse nu et il avait même failli lui prendre la main mais c'était bien trop fort. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie, même quand il s'était pissé dessus de peur en primaire. Le seul moment qui lui avait plu, c'était quand Draco s'était ramené dans sa chambre le dimanche soir. Ils s'étaient insulté mutuellement pour savoir qui allait devoir porter le "suçon". Draco avait perdu, alors, Harry sortit une bouteille en plastique, et lui avait aspiré la peau avec pour que ça fasse le plus vrai possible. Il avait ri comme jamais, voir Draco aussi contrarié le mettait soudainement de bonne humeur, bien que cela ne durât pas, vu que le serpentard n'avait pas hésité à se venger. La trace des dents du jeune homme sur son cou n'avait toujours pas disparu.

Ce jour-là, Draco n'était pas des plus heureux aussi, une semaine que le calvaire durait, entre son père qui lui demandait un compte rendu détaillé chaque soir et sa mère qui tentait de le motiver, il ne pensait même pas tenir un mois. La semaine fut rude pour Draco qui n'avait vu Hermione qu'une fois en privé, un rapide baiser échangé et des encouragements de la part de sa dulcinée. Contrairement à Ginny, Hermione ne perdait pas son temps à se plaindre de la situation, elle profitait de ces quelques secondes d'intimité pour resserrer un lien qui, à la longue, finira par lâcher. Bien sûr, l'idée de devoir réellement se séparer de Draco ne lui venait même pas. Il lui avait promis de l'épouser et Draco était un homme de parole; il tiendra sa promesse qu'importe ce qui se passe.

Lors de la dernière discussion entretenue avec son paternel, Draco semblait troublé, comme si quelque chose le déstabilisait. Il avait l'air malade, anormalement pâle et très absent. Et vu que rien n'échappait au grand Lucius Malfoy, il lui posa la question. Draco l'esquiva correctement, mais une fois dans son lit, il s'était permis d'y songer correctement.

Ce qui tourmentait notre jeune blond n'était que sa relation avec son ennemi ; la gêne le suivait partout. Il n'était pas habitué à autant d'attouchement avec les hommes, il ne pouvait pas, n'y arrivait pas et Harry non plus, selon Draco. Même Ginny trouvait que cela se passait très vite, elle qui avait "conquis" Harry en une nuit, trouvait que ce couple se formait un peu trop rapidement. Bien qu'il ait mis cette remarque sur le compte de la jalousie, il y pensa tout de même. Ils n'étaient qu'en Janvier et ce n'était que le début. Pour gagner en crédibilité, ils devaient déjà commencer par s'apprécier, ou du moins, savoir jouer la comédie; parce qu'entre un Draco crispé quand Potter le touche et un Harry qui se force quand Malfoy lui sourit, même la gentillesse de Dolores était plus crédible.

D'un pas décidé, Draco quitta sa chambre enroulé dans une robe de chambre en soie noire, ses cheveux naturellement coiffés lui tombaient légèrement sur le front, cachant partiellement ses iris où les nuances de l'orage brillaient de mille feux. Ses pas le guidaient vers la chambre de Potter, ils devaient impérativement discuter. Voir Harry en privé lui faisait toujours une étrange sensation. Une sorte de gêne mêlée à une haine qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas contenir. Cela faisait quoi? Douze jours à tout casser qu'ils tentaient de se parler, comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient passer par-dessus sept années et demie de haine commune? Une fois devant la petite porte en bois abîmé, Draco toqua une fois. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de le prévenir, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part d'un Harry Potter qui tirait la moue.

 _« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est vingt-deux heures passées !_ Grommela Harry qui se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte dans un gros pull qui cachait à peine son postérieur.

 _\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu dormais,_ se plaignit l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel. _J'ai des choses à te dire, Potter, ne joue pas les fifilles en manque de sommeil et laisse-moi entrer.»_

Harry n'eut pas le choix, il jura dans sa barbe toujours inexistante et se décala pour laisser le serpentard entrer. Comme à son habitude, Draco retira lui-même sa robe de chambre pour l'accrocher à une porte manteau derrière la porte, d"voilant pour l'occasion un pyjama des plus normaux; sauf que ce dernier était de couleur verte décorée lui-même d'argenté. Ah Draco, toujours fidèle à sa maison.

 _« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_ Lui proposa poliment Harry alors qu'il revenait de sa chambre à coucher dans une tenue beaucoup plus convenable.

 _\- Un thé, merci,_ répondit brièvement Draco alors qu'il parcourait des yeux la table basse où Harry travaillait encore quelques minutes plus tôt. _Je vois que tu as des problèmes en potions. Je peux t'aider, si tu veux,_ ajouta malicieusement Draco.

 _\- À quel prix ? Tu ne fais jamais rien de bon cœur, quelle est la contrepartie ?_

 _\- Moi ? Je n'oserai pas, voyons !_ Insista-t-il sur un ton qui suintait le sarcasme à des kilomètres.

 _\- Malfoy._

 _\- Très bien, tu as gagné. Je voudrais que si un jour on devait se montrer comme un couple, tu joues la...fille._

 _\- La fille ?_ Demanda Harry amusé alors qu'il rapportait un petit plateau où une théière en porcelaine fumait aux côtés de deux petites tasses. _Tu veux dire le passif ?_

 _\- Oui, oui, c'est ça. J'aimerais que tu endosses ce rôle, parce qu'il faut se l'avouer, il te va très bien.»_

Et hop ! Un sous-entendu de plus. La virilité d'Harry Potter prenait cher depuis le début de l'opération. Draco ne ratait aucune occasion pour attaquer sa musculature assez ... peu prononcée, sa taille inférieure à la sienne et même sa carrure, selon le blond, assez féminine. Harry tentait de passer par-dessus, répondant parfois à ses provocations pour venger son ego.

Tout de même, la proposition de Draco n'était pas si mal, la contrepartie laisse à désirer, surtout pour Harry qui souffrait d'une forte homophobie envers sa propre personne qui justement bloquait tout effort de crédibilité en présence de Draco. Il devait le faire, pour le monde sorcier, pour Ginny et pour le Quidditch putain ! Et puis, Draco était son binôme à présent et Potter avait très bien remarqué à quel point Draco excellait dans cette matière.

 _« C'est d'accord, je ferai la fille, comme tu dis, à condition que mes notes augmentent dans la matière,_ fit Harry après avoir tendu la tasse fumante à Draco et bu une petite gorgée du liquide que contenait la sienne.

 _\- C'est comme si c'était fait, je dépasse même Hermione en potion !»_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Voir Draco amoureux était vraiment une des scènes les pus adorables qui soient. Le survivant avait toujours été ravi de voir sa meilleure amie heureuse, ayant toujours su qu'il y avait du bon en Draco, il tentait de se persuader qu'il ne la blessera jamais. Ses pensées se sont mêmes confirmées en début d'année. Après la guerre, Draco était devenu un homme, un vrai, il prenait soin d'Hermione, assumait ses erreurs et n'accusait plus n'importe qui, ce qui lui avait valu le respect de pas mal de Griffondor qui ne l'appréciait pas avant; même Ron. Néanmoins, les circonstances actuelles avaient créé multiples réactions au sein de l'école. Des regards de travers leur étaient adressés parfois, pour cause ? La rumeur qui courait comme quoi ils trompaient leurs copines. Ils les évitaient, donc la rumeur s'était vite propagée. D'autres les regardaient avec douceur et même avec déception, on ne savait même plus quoi penser d'eux. C'était bien trop tôt.

Draco se racla la gorge après une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ils s'étaient tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées, laissant un silence agréable s'installer. D'une manière plus douce que voulue, Harry demanda à Draco ce qu'il était venu faire. Si ce dernier avait été choqué du ton qu'avait employé son camarade, il n'en montra rien. Harry s'était juste attendri en pensant à Ginny, il était convaincu qu'il l'aimait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'au fond, ce n'était qu'amical et que tous ses sentiments envers la petite rousse n'étaient que le fruit d'une potion qu'il ingurgitait par moments. Le fait que Harry garde les pieds sur terre était bien grâce à ses vrais sentiments, qui eux étaient sincères.

 _« Je suis venu te voir ce soir pour te parler de ce que ta copine m'a dit. Ses mots me travaillent depuis trois jours déjà, elle dit que les gens ne comprennent pas, qu'on trouve que c'est trop brusque et trop vite.»_

Harry releva le regard vers le blond, remit ses lunettes en place avant de soupirer et de reposer la tasse vide dont la porcelaine avait étrangement refroidi. Il s'affala sur le canapé et Draco fit de même. Sa main soutenait sa tête qui se faisait lourde, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à un tel fait.

 _« Bien sûr que c'est étrange, Malfoy !_ Soupira le survivant désespérément. _En huit ans, c'est la première fois qu'on nous voit rire ensemble. Tu sais ce que je trouve brusque moi? Le rapprochement... Je ne suis tellement pas à l'aise quand tu me touches... Je n'aime pas les hommes._

 _— Ce n'est pas question d'aimer les hommes, Potter. Je n'aime pas les hommes aussi, mais il le faut. Puis, on s'est à peine pris dans les bras une fois, ce n'est rien ça. Tu le faisais avec tes camarades débiles souvent.»_

Des mots précis et clairs, prononcés d'une voix calme et posée. Harry rougissait de gêne mais Draco restait impassible, son visage de marbre ne trahissait aucune émotion. Potter gesticula sur son canapé avant de répondre d'une petite voix un simple "mais j'étais torse nu". Draco ne manqua pas de lui montrer son choc. Il e regardait avec de grands yeux, ne sachant comment analyser cette information. Il lui demanda alors s'il était pudique et Harry détourna le regard encore plus gêné qu'avant.

 _« Je ferai un effort,_ promit Harry, _mais n'en profite pas, Malfoy, aide-moi au lieu de me gêner en public._

 _— Tu as ma promesse,_ répondit Draco sans y songer. _De toute façon, tu seras gêné, avec ou sans moi._

 _— Malfoy !_ Cria Harry pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

 _— Très bien, d'accord ! »_ Assura-t-il en levant les bras au ciel, signe de défaite.

OoO

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy passèrent le temps à parler jusqu'à une heure très tardive de la nuit. Et ils firent cela le lendemain et le surlendemain aussi, jusqu'à ce que leurs petites soirées deviennent un rituel duquel aucun des deux ne devait d'absenter. Harry préparait le thé à l'avance et le gardait au chaud grâce à un sort, un thé à la saveur de pêche le lundi et le jeudi, aux fruits rouges le mardi et le dimanche, à la pomme et à la cannelle le mercredi et le samedi et à la menthe le vendredi soir. Draco s'occupait à préparer les cours d'Harry entre-temps pour les lui enseigner entre vingt-deux heures et minuit, avant de tout abandonner à minuit tapante pour s'asseoir à même la terre, Harry à ses côtés et ils se racontaient paisiblement leur journée et de prévoyaient la technique du rapprochement du lendemain.

Inconsciemment, un lien amical se créait entre les deux prétendus amoureux, Harry n'avait plus à forcer son rire, il trouvait même les anecdotes de Malfoy junior drôles. Ils se taquinaient souvent, seuls ou devant les autres. En l'espace de deux mois, Harry avait même pu serrer de lui-même Draco dans ses bras et étrangement, ce dernier avait été fier de ses efforts. Toute la haine entre eux s'était dissipée pour laisser place à une complicité qu'on pouvait leur jalouser. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait rien entre eux, rien d'autre mis à part une belle amitié. Par contre, Harry s'était vite rendu compte que quelque chose clochait dans l'affaire ; Ginny ne lui plaisait plus tant que ça, l'effet se dissipait un peu plus chaque jour. La rouquine avait même été jusqu'à donner la petite fiole qui contenait de l'Amortentia à Draco pour qu'il en mette dans le thé du plus jeune, mais il avait refusé et l'avait envoyé balader d'une manière des plus sales possibles. Il l'avait traité -rien de bien nouveau- rabaissé et insulter. Étant l'ami d'Harry, il refusait de l'ensorceler pour qu'une gamine se jette sur lui. S'il l'aimait, il allait lui courir après, mais Harry ne faisait rien.

OoO

Plus les jours passaient, plus les meurtres se multipliaient dans les quartiers lugubres d'Azkaban. Chaque personne qui y allait, soit elle n'en revenait pas, soit elle revenait, mais en étant complètement terrorisée au point d'en perdre la mémoire. Une enquête avait même été ouverte pour trouver toutes sortes de preuves qui pouvaient les aider à trouver qui se cachait derrière des meurtres aussi étranges. Quinze en deux mois, quinze âmes sacrifiées, quinze corps vidés entièrement de leur sang et un seul corps jamais retrouvé. Mais à chaque fois qu'on fouillait la cellule de Bellatrix Lestrange, on ne trouvait jamais rien. La cellule redevenait crasseuse et sale, petite et étroite où l'écho de la voix malveillante de la sorcière persistait jusqu'à rendre fou l'auror qui enquêtait. Ils finirent par quitter la cellule et laisser la sorcière seule avec ses démons. Dès qu'ils partirent, le rire se stoppa et le charme qu'elle avait jeté repris place. Bellatrix se posa devant son miroir, des yeux rouges avaient remplacé les siens; elle sourit au reflet avant de lui tourner majestueusement le dos pour se poser devant le cadavre allongé sur une table d'opération en métal. Une table qui ressemblait presque à celle utilisée par les médecins moldus, sauf que cette dernière n'était pas dotée du fameux pouvoir ; celui de transformer les morts en vivants en nourrissant les corps d'un sang frais qui, étrangement, faisait battre le cœur du cadavre dès qu'il y pénétrait. Pour résumer, cette table ensorcelée inversait le travail de la mort, elle redonnait la vie à toute personne qui s'y allongeait. Il n'y en avait qu'une dans ce monde, cachée au fin fond de Poudlard, et comme par magie, elle avait apparu dans cette cellule.

D'un sort tout bonnement appris, Bellatrix déclencha la machine, le corps se mit à trembler avant que son torse ne se soulève brusquement. Elle tomba à genoux, affaiblie par la douleur qui venait de s'emparer de son corps. Elle se forçait à rester coite, faisant de son mieux pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression que chaque membre de son corps brulait, qu'on lui brisait les os et qu'on lui fendait l'âme. Soudain, la personne ouvrit les yeux, elle s'assit lentement se tourna vers Bellatrix avant de se lever pour s'en approcher. La sorcière leva un regard faible vers la nouvelle créature, des yeux rouges aux lueurs dorées qui entouraient la pupille brillaient dans un blanc immaculé, une crinière lisse mais courte, d'un noir de jais qui contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau blanche et laiteuse, un visage qu'on pouvait facilement qualifier de parfait, mais son rictus qui ornait ses lèvres rouges et fines avait quelque chose d'étrange, une lueur malsaine qui faisait tout son charme. Il avait l'air jeune, jeune et beau, une beauté sombre et majestueuse qui le rendait irrésistible. Un doigt fin se posa sous le menton de la brune et le releva lentement. Leurs regards se croisèrent ce qui fit sourire narquoisement l'un et émerveilla l'autre.

 _« Bonsoir, Bella.»_

Une voix douce et suave qui cachait tout le mal qu'elle portait. Émue et surprise, la sorcière baissa la tête avant de la relever quelques secondes plus tard. Ce fut avec les yeux larmoyants et la voix tremblante qu'elle put articuler un seul mot, un mot qui promettait une apocalypse que personne ne soupçonnait. Un retour imprévu. Un mal inimaginable.

« _Maître_...»


	6. Le baiser

**Auteur:** MotsEtPlumes

 **Titre:** Juste le temps d'un mensonge.

 **Résumé:** Et si Draco Malfoy venait à épouser Harry Potter? Ne serait-ce pas la meilleure façon d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre deux clans ennemis? Sauf qu'aucun des deux prétendus amants n'aimait l'autre; tous deux avaient juré loyauté, amour et sincérité à leur conjointes respectives; Hermione et Ginny. Suivront-ils le chemin de leurs cœurs ? Ou prendront-ils celui de la raison ?

 **Rating:** M.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Un chapitre relativement court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

 **OoO**

 _ **R.A.R**_

 _ **J'aimerais remercier toute personne ayant laissé une review, je n'ai pu répondre la dernière fois, trop pressée de poster mon chapitre.**_

 _ **Jongkey69:**_

 _Eh oui ! Harry se soumet, chose que j'ai trouvé bien souvent dans toutes sortes de fanart/fanfiction. J'ai vraiment du mal à voir Draco passif... Tout à fait d'accord ! Je n'aime pas vraiment Ginny, que ça soit dans les bouquins tous comme les films. Attention, l'actrice est très douée, mais je n'aime pas le personnage. Pour Dermione, eh bien, moi non plus ! J'ai vraiment du mal à les voir tous les deux, eurk. On est d'accord ? Harry et Draco c'est vachement plus crédible ?! Après tout, entre la haine et 'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas !_

 _Pour Potter, oui, en effetn avec l'arrivée de monsieur je pète l'ambiance, c'est sûr qu'il est das le caca, comme tu dis !_

 ** _Brigitte26:_**

 _Visiblement ! J'aime bien la pseudo théorie issue des films comme quoi Weasley fille drogue Harry, autant employé ça dans l'histoire et hop, la belette quitte le cadre principal ! Draco mérite bien plus Harry, mais ça, personne ne le sait encore... Ou pas ! Mais je n'en dirait pas plus!_

 _Faire la cour à Harry ? Aussi tôt? Naaaaaan ! Ce serait du gâchis :( ! La fiction s fera sur une vingtaine de chapitre, voire une trentaine à tout casser si les chapitres font 2000-3000 mots, ça ne bougera sérieusement niveau sentiment qu'après un bon moment. J'aime prendre mon temps et donner de faux espoirs ahahah ! Mais oui, ce sera peut-être (ou peut-être pas !AHAHA) Draco qui fera le premier pas !_

 _Eh oui, fallit bien un méchant à cette histoire ! Et devinez qui fait son retour surprise ? VOLDYYYYYYYYYY ! Franchement, on adore !_

 _Bisous à toi aussi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

 **OoO**

Jamais Bellatrix n'avait vu une personne aussi belle, le charme de deux êtres réunis dans un même corps donnait un résultat époustouflant. Elle avait fait preuve d'un goût bien raffiné en choisissant un gardien aussi charmant, mais ce qui donnait plus de beauté à la chose, c'était bien Voldemort qui semblait renaître à nouveau. Les airs du fameux Tom Elvis Jedusor étaient bien présents dans une telle œuvre d'art qui n'arrêtait de tourner autour d'elle-même, se dandinant devant un miroir accroché à un mur aussi froid que de la glace. En réalité, on pouvait facilement faire le lien entre cette personne et le vrai Tom, même ce gardien lui ressemblait, peut-être que c'était la raison derrière laquelle se cachait ce choix ? Sûrement.

Bellatrix ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, quoi dire ou même comment se comporter. Après la guerre, la sorcière avait offert son corps à son maître, partageant ainsi son enveloppe charnelle avec une âme souillée et mourante. Elle l'avait nourri de sang, de cadavres et de souffles de désespoir qui avaient réussi à le maintenir en vie. La brune avait également fait tout son possible pour suivre les conseils du mage afin de pouvoir créer toutes sortes de positions et d'abreuvages qu'elles passaient son temps à ingurgiter pour le plus grand plaisir du sorcier. Finalement, son travail acharné avait fini par donner ses fruits, là voilà à genoux devant un bel homme dans la vingtaine, en chair et en os, droit comme un i, admiratif devant son propre reflet. Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom Jedusor — vu qu'il semblait retrouver une jeunesse éternelle, n'arrêtait de se tripoter le visage, il avait de nouveau un nez ! Un nez, Merlin ! Un N.E.Z. Un vulgaire détail excitait le vieux sorcier à l'allure bien jeune. Un nez droit, parfait, qui mettait en valeur son visage harmonieux. Mais bien sûr, il ne laissait rien paraître, trop fier, trop prétentieux, trop _lui_ , pour laisser trahir son image glaciale et effrayante que tout le monde connaissait. Le grand sorcier finit par se tourner majestueusement pour se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Il n'avait plus de baguette et semblait s'ennuyer en la présence de sa fidèle servitrice. D'un claquement de doigts, il désarma la jeune femme qui lâcha instantanément sa baguette. Désarmée et sans défense, Bellatrix se retrouvait privée de cet objet, qui, à présent, reposait entre les longs doigts fins de Voldemort.

 _« Je me dois de sortir d'ici, Bellatrix. Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans cette cellule, déclara le jeunot d'un air hautain._

 _—_ _Mais maître... je ne veux rester seule ici... Ne... ne pourrais-je pas vous accompagner?»_

Demanda ladite Bella, le nez presque au sol tellement elle s'était agenouillée pour montrer son respect et annoncer son infériorité.

Voldemort sembla considérer la question le temps d'une seconde avant de se lever silencieusement. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment de compassion, ni la moindre pitié envers quiconque qui l'approchait. Pour lui, personne ne valait le dixième de sa petite personne, son ego bouffait sa conscience, il n'y avait que lui et personne pour l'égaler. Personne. Personne sauf Albus Dumbledore et... Potter, Harry Potter. C'était inévitable, s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de souiller une nouvelle fois son âme pour en placer une partie dans le corps de la sorcière, il aurait sans doute été mort suite aux attaques de son plus brave ennemi. Il venait même à se demander si Harry Potter pouvait mourir, vu que même le plus puissant des sorts ne semblait pas fonctionner sur lui. Ô Harry Potter, si fort et si fragile à la fois, il ne savait ce qui l'attendait, maintenant qu'un mage noir à l'allure irréprochablement séduisante, était à nouveau dans le monde sorcier.

 _« Te faire sortir d'ici est trop risqué. Je m'en vais seul, je me présenterai sous un nouveau nom, je n'ai pas envie d'être coursé, Bellatrix. Je me dois d'être discret et ce n'est pas avec une prisonnière à mes pieds que je pourrai y parvenir. »_

Le brun esquissa un sourire mesquin, tourna les tallons, agita sa baguette en murmurant quelques mots— sans doute appartenant au jargon de la magie noire, avant de s'évaporer sous les yeux ébahis et admiratifs de la brune qui ne pouvait que contempler la situation sans piper le moindre mot. Elle venait de se faire traiter comme une vulgaire immondice mais n'avait rien dit. L'admiration qu'elle portait à cette personne était si immense qu'elle pouvait lécher la terre pour un simple regard du grand Lord. Plus de fierté, plus de personnalité, cette femme n'était plus qu'un énième pantin asservi au grand maître des ténèbres.

Tom Elvis Jedusor avait atterri dans une ruelle sombre de la ville de Londres, habillé comme un mordu, il tentait de garder le sourire malgré l'énorme dégoût qui traînait dans ses yeux. Un dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour tous ces abrutis qui l'entouraient.

Il avait des plans en tête, préférant guetter de loin son monde, l'observer et l'étudier afin de préparer, cette fois-ci, un tout nouveau combat, où seul le mal triomphera.

Confiant, le brun marchait dans les boulevards de la grande ville la recherche d'une agence de location. Il vit au loin ce qu'il cherchait, coincée entre la boutique d'un opticien et une boulangerie; une agence de location de demeures et de voitures en tous genres, s'incrustait au milieu des boutiques que comportait le King's Road. Jedusor poussa la porte de l'agence, esquissant son plus beau sourire charmeur à la jeune femme qui ne pouvait déjà plus détacher son regard de ses yeux enivrants. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir, gloussant à chaque fois qu'il parlait. Il lui avait communiqué sa demande, un appartement au cœur de la ville, pas trop cher et où le bruit de la population ne se faisait pas entendre. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans la banlieue; les moldus le répugnaient, certes, mais il ne voulait tout de même pas perdre la notion des choses. Les sorciers traînaient souvent à Londres et non pas dans les environs.

Après une demi-heure à discuter, la bonde au décolleté exagéré avait fini par lui trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Elle tapotait le bout de son stylo, un tic nerveux quand elle croisait un homme beau et charmant. Tom la dévisagea avec dégoût et mépris, elle le répugnait à jouer ainsi les allumeuses devant ses yeux, les moldus n'avaient décidément aucune estime, pensa le lord qui s'impatientait. Ayant l'air toujours aussi idiote devant sa paperasse à baver littéralement devant la beauté du brun, la jeune femme finit par lui tendre un vieux dossier jaune qui contenait quelques clichés et informations à propos de l'appartement.

 _« Je pense avoir trouvé !_ Gloussa la peste en souriant de toutes ses dents, comme si elle venait d'accomplir la tâche la plus dure au monde. _Un appartement en plein cœur de Londres, vue sur la rue, double vitrage, donc pas de bruit... mais il y a un inconvénient...»_

Elle sembla hésiter, mais finit par se lancer.

 _« Un couple s'y est pendu et un autre y a été tué..._

 _—_ _Qu'importe, je suis preneur !»_

Déclara le sorcier, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres. La mort n'allait pas le freiner.

Surprise mais ravie d'avoir accompli une action, l'employée présenta trois copies différentes d'un même document, donna la blanche et la jaune à son client, mais garda la rose pour elle. Elle se mit à rédiger un rapport puis un compte rendu et finit par lever les yeux vers le jeune homme, un sourire toujours aussi idiot sur la figure. Elle lui demanda alors les papiers demandés; photocopie de sa carte d'identité, trois de son bulletin de salaire, si ce dernier travaillait, un chèque pour payer les deux premiers mois du loyer...etc. Des documents que le sorcier fit magiquement apparaître et qu'il posa sur la table après avoir rangé discrètement sa baguette.

 _«Pouvez-vous prononcer votre nom, Monsieur ?_ Demanda poliment la jeune femme, alors qu'elle gardait les sourcils froncés, n'arrivant pas à lire l'écriture qui semblait floue.

 _—_ _James, je m'appelle James Diallan.»_

 **oOo**

Ce jour-là, les serpentards et les gryffondors avaient un cours de potions en commun, un cours préparé à l'avance par le professeur Rogue en personne afin de faire bouger les choses entre Draco et Harry. Les jours passaient à une vitesse folle, rapprochant les deux amis au point de les rendre inséparables. Tout allait à merveille entre eux ; ils passaient leurs nuits à rire et à se raconter toutes les anecdotes qui leur sont arrivées quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée.

Comme à son habitude, Harry alla directement se poser aux côtés de Draco. Son livre de cours à la main, il attendait que le professeur annonce la potion du jour sur laquelle ils devaient travailler. Rusé mais discret, Severus Rogue avait choisi ce cours particulièrement mis à exécution le plan que l'Ordre avait mis au point et que Draco, tout comme Harry tentait de repousser le plus longtemps possible. Le baiser.

La potion du jour n'était autre que l'Amortentia, une potion qu'il n'avait pas réalisée depuis deux années déjà et dont il avait oublié tout ingrédient. Draco, fidèle à son amour pour les potions semblait ravi, ne se doutant aucunement des plans machiavéliques du maître des potions. Installé devant un même chaudron, Draco s'occupait de tout découper alors que Harry peinait à peser les quantités demandées. Son esprit divaguait; cela faisait quinze longs jours que Ron ne lui avait adressé la parole, même pendant leurs entraînements de Quiddich ensemble. Hermione tentait de le raisonner, lui faire comprendre que ce n'était aucunement la faute d'Harry si Draco et elle avaient rompu ou si Ginny ne semblait plus intéresser le survivant. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plaindre auprès de son frère, ne donnant aucune explication concrète à ses pensées. Elle semblait juste déprimée, morose et lasse. Les rumeurs disaient que c'était la faute d'Harry, d'autres blâmaient Ginny ; la fameuse rumeur comme quoi elle ensorcelait son copain avait fait le tour de l'école, même Dumbledore le savait. D'ailleurs, le vieux sorcier l'avait toujours su. Harry, par contre, peinait à y croire, mais plus le temps passait, plus l'idée lui semblait logique. Après tout, l'Amortentia était un philtre d'amour puissant, ses effets étaient bien connus, cela aveuglait complètement les sens émotionnels de la personne, qui, du jour au lendemain, pouvait se retrouver à faire une fixation sur quelqu'un sans jamais savoir pourquoi. Certes, en aimant une personne, on s'attend à l'aimer comme ça, sans explication particulière, mais avec ce philtre, on l'aimait d'un coup, sans savoir pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, ça virait à l'obsession et la vie de la pauvre victime se mettait à tourner autour de l'ensorceleur. En tout cas, Ron semblait prendre parti de Ginny.

 _« Ron m'en veut,_ soupira Harry tristement, ses yeux cherchant la crinière rousse, alors qu'il ajoutait l'avant-dernier ingrédient de leur potion. _Je crois que je vais le lui dire. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, il mérite de savoir.»_

Draco se tourna pour le regarder, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

 _« Potter, mets-en un peu plus, ce n'est pas suffisant !»_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré du comportement de son ami. Il fit tout de même ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

 _« Tu m'écoutes au moins ?!_ Soupira Celui-Qui-Avait-Tué-Vous-Savez-Qui. _Je veux révéler notre secret à Ron._

 _—_ _Tu es sûr . ? Je ne sais pas si on y a droit,_ répondit distraitement le serpentard qui peinait à mélanger le liquide. _Donne moi le dernier ingrédient, je crois que j'ai réussi._

 _—_ _Prends le toi-même, je dois trouver une fiole. J'irai voir le professeur Dumbledore ce soir même.»_

Ajouta Harry qui cherchait la fiole qu'ils devaient remettre au professeur.

À peine le dernier ingrédient ajouté, une douce vapeur apparut en spiral, elle montait du chaudron, sa belle couleur nacrée montrait que la potion avait été correctement préparée. Draco s'avançait pour en sentir l'odeur, mais un gros boom le fit sursauter.

 _« 50 POINTS DE MOINS POUR_ _GRYFFONDOR_! Hurla le professeur enragé _. Vous viendrez me voir en fin des cours.»_

Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas venaient de faire exploser leur chaudron, répandant tout le liquide sur leur propre corps et sur leur table de travail. Honteux, les deux jeunes Gryffondors baissèrent la tête. Personne ne protesta, ne voulant pas que les foudres du professeur s'abattent sur Potter souffla exaspéré alors que Draco riait sans gêne; après tout, Severus Rogue était toujours de leur côté, en plus de ça, Draco avait réussi la potion. C'était gagné d'avance.

Curieux, Draco se rappela la demande de la rousse, alors, il questionna Harry à propos de l'odeur qu'avait l'Amortentia pour lui. Tout aussi intrigué, Harry approcha son nez du chaudron, respirant un bon coup de la vapeur qui s'en élevait. Étrangement, rien ne montait, c'était complètement inodore. Il ferma les yeux, convaincu du fait que son cœur était bel et bien pris. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus du chaudron. Une très lointaine odeur de livres anciens, de parchemins et de thé traversa ses narines, disparaissant quelques secondes après. Des livres et du thé ? Ce n'était décidément pas Ginny. Harry ne voyait pas qui ça pouvait bien être, surtout que l'odeur fut si légère qu'il put à peine la déterminer. Comme si la potion tentait de lui révéler quelque chose, mais quoi?

 _« Des livres, et du thé,_ murmura Harry complètement absent. _Tu penses savoir qui c'est, Malfoy ?_

 _—_ _Des livres et du thé ? Ce n'est définitivement pas la belette femelle. Tu ne sais pas de qui cela peut s'agir ?_

 _—_ _Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est très étrange, cela semblait bien loin. Et toi, ça sent quoi pour toi .»_

Draco esquissa un petit sourire, tourna la tête vers sa dulcinée, avant de murmurer son prénom voix basse.

Rogue passa dans les rangs à ce moment-là, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il s'arrêta devant la table d'Hermione et Ron, sentit la vapeur avant de détourner le visage, une vague de tristesse l'immergeant. Lily Potter. Il prit le flacon où un échantillon se trouvait et continua sa tournée. Seuls trois groupes avaient réussi la potion, Draco et Harry y compris. Discrètement, le professeur jeta un sort au flacon du faux couple avant de les appeler.

 _« Vu que monsieur Potter semble dans les nuages, je vous invite, ainsi que votre binôme à me rejoindre. Vous allez tester l'Amortentia que vous avez préparé.»_

Les deux jeunes hommes comprirent, comment avaient-ils été aussi bêtes pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?! Difficilement, la gorge nouée, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter avancèrent vers le professeur.

 _ **"Après tout, je n'aime pas Malfoy comme ça et lui non plus, je n'ai rien à craindre"**_ Pensait vainement Harry, dans l'espoir de se rassurer.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que le philtre avait été trafiqué, de façon à ce qu'il agisse comme si Harry et Draco étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Draco prit la fiole en premier, en prit une petite gorgée avant de la tendre e tremblant à son binôme. Connu pour son courage, bien que la peur lui nouât l'estomac, le gryffondor avala tout ce qui restait avant de se sentir étrangement bercé par un tout autre sentiment; un bien-être énorme accompagné d'une chaleur hors du commun. Ils ne surent pourquoi, ni comment cela s'était-il passé, mais les deux sorciers s'étaient mutuellement sauté dessus.

Plaqué au tableau, Harry avait ses mains dans les cheveux du blond qui dévorait littéralement ses lèvres sous les regards choqués des élèves. Severus, lui, par contre, souriait sournoisement, mais il ne tarda à intervenir, séparant les deux élèves avant de leur faire avaler un antidote puissant et de les renvoyer chez Dumbledore pour mauvais comportement.

Personne n'avait compris ce qui venait de se passer, d'un coup, Draco avait sauté sur le petit brun, glissant ses bras autour de ses hanches pour le coller à lui. Potter, tout sauf indifférent, avait laissé courir ses doigts experts dans la chevelure blonde de son aîné, caressant ses cheveux propres et soyeux alors qu'ils se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux. Un silence de mort avait remplacé le chahut commis par les élèves de dernières années lorsque le professeur avait le dos tourné. On regardait la scène qui se déroulait, où les deux acteurs se collaient l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Aucun des deux ne ressentait vraiment quelque chose, c'était une fougue créée de toutes pièces, où aucun amour ne résidait et aucune envie ne s'y trouvait. C'était fade pour Malfoy et Potter, bien qu'ils semblaient adorer s'embrasser de la sorte. Un calme gênant régna à nouveau après leur départ, où tous les regards étaient tourné vers une petite brune rouge et assez déstabilisée.


	7. Vérités ou mensonges ?

Chapitre 6

 **Auteur:** MotsEtPlumes

 **Titre:** Juste le temps d'un mensonge.

 **Résumé:** Et si Draco Malfoy venait à épouser Harry Potter? Ne serait-ce pas la meilleure façon d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre deux clans ennemis? Sauf qu'aucun des deux prétendus amants n'aimait l'autre; tous deux avaient juré loyauté, amour et sincérité à leur conjointes respectives; Hermione et Ginny. Suivront-ils le chemin de leurs cœurs ? Ou prendront-ils celui de la raison ?

 **Rating:** M.

 **Paring:** DMHP.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Visiblement un chapitre par mois ! Vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !

 **RAR :**

 **Brigitte26 :**

 _Je n'aime pas Ginny cela se voit, elle est toujours très dévalorisée, décrite de manière péjorative, on peut facilement ne pas l'aimer. Hâte que tu découvres les réactions !_

 **Livyn :**

 _Pour la séduction, on verra bien ! Severus a toujours eu ce petit côté """"diabolique"""" bien que caché sous ses airs de grandeur, j'aime énormément ce personnage. J'aimerais bien savoir ce ue tu en penses, question sentiments ; un énorme dilemme !_

OoO

La cloche sonna et tous les élèves quittèrent la classe en courant, pressés de pouvoir débattre sur ce baiser qui semblait choquer tout le monde, tout le monde sauf le professeur Rogue, bien sûr, qui, visiblement, trouvait la situation fort drôle. Dans toutes allées et couloirs, on ne parlait que de ce baiser endiablé qui avait enfin pu confirmer tous les doutes qui planaient sur cette histoire. À présent et aux yeux de tous, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter n'étaient définitivement plus des ennemis, encore moins de simples amis; ce baiser avait changé bien des choses et détruit pas mal de liens ; maintenant, on savait que Malfoy et Potter étaient amants.

Hermione courait dans les couloirs, complètement perdue. Tout le monde la dévisageait, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser du fait de voir son ex petit copain qui embrassait son meilleur ami avec autant de fougue et de plus juste devant ses yeux. Au fond, la jeune femme ne savait pas qu'en penser non plus, s'étaient-ils vraiment embrassés de leur plein gré? Au fond, elle n'en savait rien. Depuis le mois de janvier, Draco et Harry ne se quittaient plus, en une dizaine de semaines à peine, ils avaient pu créer et renforcer un lien qu'ils repoussaient tous les deux depuis huit longues années. Mais Draco l'aimait, il le lui disait la veille encore. Aurait-il menti ?

La jeune femme fut coupée dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de son autre meilleur ami, ses cheveux roux cachaient son regard colérique, qu'on pouvait facilement deviner à ses joues rouges bourrées de taches de rousseur.

 _« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Harry ait pu nous faire ça ! Te faire ça à toi ! Et à Ginny !_ Beuglait-il toujours aussi en colère. _Heureusement qu'on a pu tout découvrir grâce à la potion, sinon..._

 _—La potion ! Mon Dieu, oui ! Voilà !_ L'avait-elle coupé, soudainement aussi excité qu'une puce. _Oui, Ronald, tout s'explique_ !»

Hermione lui donne alors des livres et se mit à courir vers un couloir isolé, où personne n'osait s'aventurer. Elle évitait regards et approches, n'accordant aucune importance à ceux ou celles qui l'interpellaient, bien trop occupée à analyser la scène. C'était donc ça, de l'Amortentia truqué. Draco ne l'avait pas trompé; Harry et lui s'étaient fait avoir.

Hermione Granger s'était arrêtée devant une vielle porte où araignées et insectes vivaient. Poussant un gémissement de dégoût, elle toqua à la porte avant d'entrer, découvrant deux jeunes hommes, assis l'un devant l'autre, dévisageant une bouteille d'antidote vide. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur classe.

A vrai dire, ni Draco, ni Harry ne savait quoi penser de la situation. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient été pris au piège et que, ni chez l'un, ni chez l'autre cela à provoquer quelque chose. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire baiser, pourquoi en faire tout un drame ? Ils n'étaient juste pas prêts et n'avaient pas envie d'en parler. En voyant Hermione, Draco ne put bouger, mais Harry profita de l'occasion pour s'activer.

« _Du thé, 'Mione ?_ Demanda le brun en s'agitant dans son salon, totalement gêné mais aussi ravi de la venue imprévue de son amie, qui allait peut-être alléger l'atmosphère.

 _— Oui, Harry, je veux bien_ , dit-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de son petit ami aussi droit qu'un piquet.»

Tout en tremblant, Harry alla servir ses deux amis, mais lui, opta pour un café bien serré afin de se remettre les idées en place.

 _« L'Amortentia_ , commença la jeune femme dans l'espoir de pouvoir éclaircir un mystère qui fut déjà élucidé avant son arrivée.

 _— A été trafiqué, on le sait Hermione_ , répondit Draco sur un ton assez sec qui avait fait frémir la jeune brune.»

L'atmosphère pesait lourdement sur la pièce, une gêne venait de s'installer, coupant cour à toute parole ou discussion possible, une gêne que tout le monde essayait vainement de dégager. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre ce qui attira l'attention de Draco et d'Hermione.

 _« Et sinon, Rogue nous a donné des devoirs à faire ?»_

Avait demandé Harry, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres, espérant que la situation prenne une nouvelle tournure.

Et c'est là qu'Hermione comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de choses à redire ; que le sujet était définitivement clos.

 **OoO**

 _« Et c'est ainsi qu'on fait une potion tue-loup !_ Avait annoncé Draco avec très peu d'enthousiasme. Tu as compris, Potter .»

Pour seule réponse, Harry souffla, se laissant tomber sur la table avec mollesse.

 _« Peut-on en parler, Malfoy ? C'est... très pesant..._

 _— Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut dire là-dessus,_ répondit-il sèchement. _C'est un baiser, c'est tout, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais embrassé d'hommes quand même !_

 _— Eh bien, justement !_ Gémit-il désespéré _. Il se trouve que tu en es un toi aussi ! Un homme ! Bon Dieu, comprends-moi, je ne suis pas ..._

 _— Gay, oui, on a compris, on l'a tous compris, Potter, crois-moi.»_

Draco Malfoy retenait son rire du mieux qu'il pouvait, il trouvait vraiment cela drôle de voir Harry Potter, si... lui-même, paniquer pour un simple baiser échangé avec un homme, un faux baiser, par-dessus tout.

Exaspéré par l'état calme du blond, le survivant faisait les cent pas dans son séjour, tentant d'exprimer ce à quel point il était perdu, sauf que cela ne menait à nul part, Draco se moquait ouvertement de lui tout en buvant son thé, le nez plongé dans un livre ancien qu'il avait toujours sur lui.

 _« Saint-Potter, le retour.»_ Murmura-t-il à peine, le narguant narquois.

Harry se tourna vers son interlocuteur, ses pommettes avaient viré à l'écarlate et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui, collant son front au sien.

 _« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas... saint, putain !»_

Pour seule réponse, les lèvres fines et douces de Malfoy s'étirèrent en un joli sourire machiavélique avant de se poser sur celles du brun, lui offrant un rapide baiser pour ensuite se dégager, inondant la pièce de son rire à présent qualifié de "mélodieux" par le grand Harry Potter.

 _« AH !_ Avait hurlé le bouclé en brandissant sa baguette. _Malfoy, tu es un homme mort !»_

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à jouer au chat et à la souris; Harry Potter poursuivait un Draco Malfoy beau et insouciant qui riait aux éclats, lui jetant toutes sortes de sortilèges pour le neutraliser, dans une suite qui faisait trente mètres carrés.

 **OoO**

Harry Potter venait de se réveiller dans son lit, il avait mal partout, un œil au beurre noir et le nez cassé. Les souvenirs de sa soirée lui revenaient lentement; des cris, des coups, de la douleur et du sang. Oui, du sang.

Il se leva lentement de son lit, gémissant faiblement de douleur. Les pieds à terre et les yeux baissés vers ces derniers, il tâtait de sa main sa table de nuit à la recherche de sa paire de lunettes rondes. Ce fut de travers qu'il les enfila, grommelant des jurons que seul lui pouvait comprendre. D'un pas lent et paresseux, Harry se rendit jusqu'à sa salle de bain où il rencontra pour la première fois son reflet, depuis la veille.

« _Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_ » Gémit-il en se touchant la paupière.

Un cri assez aigu suivit le toucher, poussant Harry à retirer son propre doigt, par pur réflexe.

 _« Je ferai mieux d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh avant d'aller voir Dumbledore. Putain, il ne m'a pas raté...»_

Il s'approchait du miroir, voulant vérifier de plus près. Son nez avait légèrement enflé et on ne voyait presque plus son œil droit. Toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur, le Grand Harry Potter alla se glisser sous l'eau brûlante dans sa cabine de douche, lavant son corps du mieux qu'il pouvait, évitant les zones sensibles où des plaies encore fraîches le brûlaient.

Ses pensées divaguèrent le temps d'un instant, et il se laissa porter par ces dernières, se remémorant les événements catastrophiques de la veille. Tout s'était passé si rapidement; le départ de Draco tardif, après une énième séance de révision— étrangement plus tendue au début qu'à l'habitude—, l'arrivée de Ron, son poing dans le nez d'Harry, la dispute, le bras cassé du roux et le coquard qui menaçait la vue du brun. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son meilleur ami -depuis huit ans déjà- et lui en étaient venus aux mains. Tout ça à cause de Ginny qui n'arrêtait de se victimiser aux yeux de son grand frère. Il se demandait comment il avait pu sortir avec une aussi mauvaise personne ? Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle était bien présente; elle regardait Harry se faire tabasser sans réagir, convaincu que le baiser était bel et bien réel et que, lui, comme Draco, devait souffrir physiquement. Cette fille était définitivement une vraie folle.

Ce fut à onze heures qu'Harry quitta sa chambre pour aller à l'infirmerie, il avait évité de se rendre à la Grande Salle, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de voir qui que ce soir, ce jour-là. Personne ne savait pour la dispute; Harry avait dû user de la magie pour faire sortir le dernier fils Weasley de la chambre, jetant un regard meurtrier à la spectatrice qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, murmurant pour plates "excuses" un vulgaire "Désolé, Harry... Mais tu le mérites".

Merlin ce qu'il était écœuré par cette fille. C'était certain à présent, il ne l'avait jamais aimé et jamais il ne l'aimera, pas une seule fois dans sa vie. Il ne voyait en elle autrefois qu'une amie, mais il s'est avéré que mademoiselle était bel et bien le diable en personne.

Madame Pomfresh avait hurlé en voyant le jeune élève de dernière année aussi amoché, elle se mit à l'harceler, lui posant mille et une questions auxquelles Harry avait répondu par de simples grognements, ne voulant pas que cela se sache.

 _«_ _Episkey !_ Dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le nez d'Harry qui gémit une énième fois pour la journée. _Voilà, mon petit Potter, ton nez est intact, mais pour ton œil, je n'ai rien à faire à part te donner une pommade à base de roses, de terre et d'ailes de chauves-souris. Elles sont très bien pour la guérison rapide. »_

Avait-elle ajouté en souriant, vantant les bienfaits miracles des ailes de chauve-souris tout en retournant l'infirmerie pour en trouver.

Sur ces mots, la vieille femme alla chercher ce dont elle avait besoin, venant appliquer de la pommade fraîchement composée sur le coquard d'un Harry aussi dégoûté que grincheux. Pompom Pomfresh lui remit une petite boîte en main avant de le renvoyer de l'infirmerie, sous prétexte qu'elle avait des choses à faire.

Harry fourra le boitier dans sa poche avant d'aller voir le directeur. Hélas, ce dernier semblait être au ministère pour une affaire urgente, c'était Minerva McGonagall qui assurait la direction de l'école ce samedi-là.

Debout dans le couloir à discuter avec Sirius Black, elle n'avait pas remarqué son élève qui se tenait à quelques mètres plus loin. Ce fut après une longue discussion qu'elle laissa le nouveau professeur partir, venant ainsi se placer devant Harry Potter, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

 _« Par Merlin ! Potter ! Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ?_ hurla-t-elle en pointant son œil de son doigt.

 _— C'est une bien trop longue histoire, professeur...»_

McGonagall se pencha de plus près, examinant la blessure qui semblait bien trop récente à son goût.

 _« J'exige des explications_ , dit-elle fermement, les lèvres pincées de mécontentement. _Sinon, vous serez collés pour le restant de l'année !»_

Harry soupira et lui conta en bref sa dispute avec son meilleur ami, mentionnant même les raisons qui se cachaient derrière. Après tout, elle savait bien pour Draco et lui, autant tout lui dire, il se sentirait peut-être mieux après. Peut-être.

 _« Ne dites rien, professeur, il ne connaît pas la vérité._

 _— Une punition est obligatoire, Potter. Je ne peux tolérer de la violence dans cette école !»_

À peine avait-elle tourné les talons que Harry l'interpela une seconde fois dans la même journée, se rappelant la vraie raison de sa venue.

 _« Professeur, je me demandais si je pouvais me rendre à Londres aujourd'hui, j'aimerais aller voir mon ami Nick, j'ai besoin de ...vous savez... discuter un peu...»_

Ce fut l'expression mal à l'aise d'Harry qui avait convaincu le professeur. Après tout, il n'était plus mineur et donc n'avait plus besoin d'une quelconque autorisation pour quitter l'école le weekend.

 _« C'est d'accord, mais, si vous comptez y passer la nuit, envoyez-moi un hibou ! Comme ça je vous ajouterai à la liste. »_

Elle griffonna quelques mots sur une feuille qu'elle envoya à son bureau grâce à sa baguette avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Vous comptez partir seul, Potter? demanda-t-elle un peu plus distraite qu'au début.

 _— Oui, professeur !_ Avait-il répondu après une longue réflexion.

 _— Faites attention à vous. Et soyez là avant le souper du dimanche soir au plus tard !_

 _— Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur ! J'y serai !»_

Tous deux se quittèrent sur un sourire réservé et poli. Minerva McGonagall regagna son bureau et Harry alla faire son sac, rédigeant pour l'occasion une lettre à son ami Nick, qu'il ne termina pas ; il avait préféré arriver à sa bibliothèque par surprise. Il aimait beaucoup Nick, c'était un très beau garçon et un très bon ami qui s'était montré très loyal à l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble à l'école. Même que Ron l'avait jalousé lors de leur quatrième année, vu que Glorden semblait bien plus proche d'Harry que lui ne l'était. Ah ce qu'ils avaient passé de bons moments à Poudlard, que ça soit sur le terrain de Quidditch, à pré-au-lard comme à la forêt interdite, ils avaient vécu quatre fabuleuses années ensemble.

Sur des pensées positives, Harry quitta le château à midi, prenant la direction du village à côté où il comptait transplaner pour pouvoir rejoindre la grande ville. Il s'était promis d'aller voir Nick, il avait grandement besoin de lui parler; au courant de son homosexualité, comme le restant des sorciers et moldus qui le connaissait, Harry savait que seul lui pouvait l'aider à mieux comprendre.

 **OoO**

Ah Londres, si grande, si belle et si ... bruyante.

Lord Voldemort se promenait dans les locaux du ministère de la magie, voulant se refaire une vraie identité au sein de la communauté sorcière. L'endroit semblait mieux fonctionner depuis le changement de ministre, tout semblait parfait, un peu trop parfait à son goût.

Il fut accueilli par un employé qui l'avait invité à le rejoindre dans son bureau, lui offrant un café et un sourire radieux.

 _« C'est pour les papiers, j'imagine ?_ Demanda le sorcier en sortant un énorme livret, dont les feuilles jaunies par le temps, sortaient de partout.

 _— Oui, j'ai déménagé de l'Amérique le mois dernier pour m'installer à Londres,_ se justifia le jeune mage.

 _— Vous étiez reconnu comme sorcier, là-bas ?_

 _— Oui, vous avez besoin de mes papiers moldus ? J'ai perdu mes affaires de sorcier, en arrivant sur place...»_

Un petit rire sonore qui sonnait bien faux avait accompagné ses rires, mais l'employé semblait bien trop distrait par les feuilles devant lui pour le remarquer.

 _« Oui, s'il vous plaît.»_ Avait répondu le jeune homme.

Tom Jedusor sortit les papiers utilisés quelques jours plus tôt avant de les poser sur la table, les poussant du bout du doigt vers l'employé. Il semblait bien trop perdu dans les feuilles pour être professionnel, attirant déjà le mépris du grand Lord.

 _« James Diallan,_ lit-il sur la carte d'identité. _C'est Américain ?_

 _— Oui,_ s'empressa-t-il de répondre _. Je suis de sang-mêlé, mon père était mordu et ma mère sorcière. Elle fait partie de la lignée de la grande Isolt Sayre._

 _— Isolte Sayre ? N'était-elle pas de la lignée du grand Salazar Serpentard? Enfin, sa tante l'était._

 _— Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler histoire, monsieur, et oui, elle l'est,_ répondit-il du tac au tac, agacé par ce manque de concentration perçant.

— _Très bien,_ dit-il en roulant des yeux. _Nom complet._

 _— James Thomas Diallan._

 _— Âge?_

 _— Vingt-deux ans._

 _— De sang ?_

 _— Mêlé,_ avait-il prononcé avec dégoût; il était ce qu'il haïssait le plus.

 _— Établissement scolaire moldu ou sorcier ? Nom de l'établissement._

 _— Sorcier. Ilvermorny, école de sorcellerie au sommet du mont Greylock._

 _— Profession actuelle ?_

 _— Je recherche du travail, je compte postuler au ministère de la magie._

 _— On fait la formation de nouveaux Aurors, vous pouvez aller voir dès maintenant, je m'occuperai du reste seul, laissez-moi vos papiers et un numéro moldu ou une adresse où vous joindre. Au cas où vos informations sont erronées, on vous contactera pour plus d'informations.»_

Tom sourit et hocha la tête avant de quitter le bureau, prenant le chemin du troisième étage, où son nouvel emploi l'attendait. Sauf que rien ne se passa comme prévu et il heurta un jeune homme dans la petite vingtaine qui semblait quitter ce même bureau.

 _« Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu,_ se justifia le jeune homme en levant les yeux vers lui.

 _— Ça ne fait rien_ , répondit ledit James, plus agacé que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

 _— Eh mais je vous connais, vous !_ Renchérit le fautif. _Vous êtes le nouveau voisin qui vient d'emménager dans l'appart maudit ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez sorcier !_

 _— C'est bien moi. James Diallan.»_

Il lui tendit une main que le jeune sorcier saisit instantanément, lui offrant un grand sourire que Tom rendit. Ses cheveux bruns cachaient les beaux yeux miel de son interlocuteur.

 _« Enchanté, moi c'est Glorden, enfin, Nick Glorden !»_

Le lord reconnut ce nom de famille mais n'y prêta pas plus attention, ils se serrèrent la main avant de se remettre dans leurs positions initiales.

« _Tu es là pour affaire ?_ Demanda curieusement Tom.

 _— Oui, je venais déposer mon dossier pour le nouveau poste._

 _— Moi aussi, répondit le brun en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Tu m'accompagnes? On pourra aller boire un café à Londres. Je suis nouveau et j'ai besoin qu'on me fasse visiter un peu._

 _— Ce serait avec plaisir !_ Répondit Nick toujours aussi souriant. _Viens, mon père tient ce bureau au ministère, tu as l'air fort gentil, je suis sûr qu'il voudra bien te donner une chance !»_

C'est alors qu'ils regagnèrent ce bureau, un rictus illuminant le visage de chacun.

 **OoO**

Harry Potter marchait dans les rues londoniennes, de l'argent moldu dans les poches. Il avait fini par atterrir à Gringotts, voulant échanger quelques Gallions contre des livres sterling, profitant de l'occasion pour s'acheter un nouveau ballait; il pouvait dépenser son argent comme bon lui semblait; il gagnait de l'argent sans rien faire. Au moins, sa célébrité payait, c'était bien le seul fait positif.

De loin, il apercevait déjà la grande porte de la fameuse bibliothèque et dès qu'il y mit un pied, l'odeur des livres anciens mêlée à celle d'un délicieux thé le frappa de plein fouet, le faisait sourire niaisement. Cet endroit était l'un des plus calmes et des plus beaux, c'étaient bien pour ça que les gens s'y rendaient ; il y a toujours du bon thé, des livres du monde entier, et de belles tables en bois ici et là où l'on pouvait s'asseoir pour déguster le nectare chaud et délicieux tout en lisant. Peu importe le nombre de personnes présentes, les pièces semblaient toujours plus grandes, un sortilège d'agrandissement en était le secret.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry analysait l'odeur assez spéciale de cet endroit, une odeur assez familière; il l'avait reconnu, il l'avait senti quelque part, il en était certain !

 _ **« L'Amortentia !»** _ Avait-il déduit, complètement horrifié.

Son visage pâlit d'un coup et ses mains se mirent à trembler, qu'est-ce que diable cela signifiait-il ?Cela ne voulait rien dire, Nick n'était qu'un ami autrefois.

Il allait se remettre à tout analyser une seconde fois mais une main sur son épaule le retourna pour le plaquer contre un torse parfait de laquelle la même odeur se dégageait. Toujours sous le choc, Harry ne bougea pas, laissant son ami l'étreindre.

 _« Harry !_ s'enthousiasma le plus âgé. _Quelle belle surprise !»_

Nick lâcha son vieil ami, le dévisageant horrifié.

 _« Salut, Nick... Hm, désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu avant de venir, je voulais te faire une surprise ! »_ Dit-il en souriant timidement, la carrure de son ami l'ayant toujours intimidé.

En remarquant l'épouvante que son visage, si doux et harmonieux à la normale laissait paraître, Harry s'empressa de le rassurer.

 _« Ce n'est rien, une dispute ne t'inquiète pas.»_

Il grimaça, non-convaincu de cette réponse, mais il finit par hausser les épaules avant de le tirer à l'intérieur, affichant son plus beau sourire. Son cœur tambourinait de joie mêlée à un amour fou qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Ce fut avec des yeux pétillants de bonheur et d'admiration que Nick le regarda attendant une réaction d'Harry qui mit quelques secondes à arriver. Un sourire, un simple sourire.

Ledit Nick sourit encore plus, posant une main rassurante sur le bas du dos du plus jeune, l'entraînant vers le fin fond de la bibliothèque, où un joli sorcier au regard rouge buvait son thé tout en lisant un livre.

 _« Viens Harry, je vais te présenter ! »_

Tenant Harry contre lui, Glorden fils toussa pour attirer l'attention de son voisin. Il poussa Harry pour le présenter, avant de se placer entre les deux jeunes hommes.

 _« Harry, je te présente James, mon nouveau voisin, il vient d'Amérique, il est sorcier aussi !_ Dit-il avant de se tourner vers Tom. _James, voici Harry Potter, un ami de longue date!»_

Tom Jedusor se leva de son siège, déposant sa tasse sur la table. D'un pas félin, rempli de grâce, il se posa devant le survivant, affichant son éternel rictus au coin des lèvres.

 _« Nous voilà enfin rencontrés, Harry Potter ! »_

OoO

 _ **NDA : Alors, l'amortentia ? Draco ou Nick ?**_


	8. Agréable découverte

_Chapitre 7_

 _ **Auteur:**_ _MotsEtPlumes._

 _ **Titre:**_ Juste le temps d'un mensonge.

 _ **Résumé**_ : Et si Draco Malfoy venait à épouser Harry Potter? Ne serait-ce pas la meilleure façon d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre deux clans ennemis? Sauf qu'aucun des deux prétendus amants n'aimait l'autre; tous deux avaient juré loyauté, amour et sincérité à leur conjointes respectives; Hermione et Ginny. Suivront-ils le chemin de leurs cœurs ? Ou prendront-ils celui de la raison ?

 ** _Rating:_** K.

 ** _Couple principal:_** DMHP. (Apparition des deux couples DMHG et HPGW sera aussi fréquente que le couple Drarry dans les premiers chapitres.)

 ** _Note de l'auteur:_** Je n'ai pas grands choses à dire, j'imagine que vous en savez bien assez. Le syndrome de la page blanche mêlé aux interminables journées scolaires. Je n'avais envie de rien et encore moins de me forcer. Le chapitre est là et vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus ! Merci pour les 9k, c'est énorme. Mais un grand merci pour ceux qui sont restés surtout !

A bientôt, je l'espère !

 **OoO**

 _James se leva de son siège, déposant sa tasse sur la table. D'un pas félin, rempli de grâce, il se posa devant le survivant, affichant son éternel rictus au coin des lèvres._

 _« Nous voilà enfin rencontrés, Harry Potter ! »_

Harry Potter fit un pas en arrière, il fronça les sourcils avant d'esquisser un petit sourire, gêné par la situation. Qui ça pouvait bien être encore ? Il était bien dans une bibliothèque non-moldue, mais tout de même, rares sont ceux qui paraissaient encore aussi émerveillés en sa présence. Sauf qu'émerveillé n'était pas le mot juste pour décrire le regard de James ; le jeune homme avait une étrange lueur qui flottait dans les yeux, une lueur presque malsaine, ce qu'Harry remarqua en premier, mais que Nick ne semblait pas notifier.

Voulant se montrer poli, Potter serra la main que James lui présentait, essayant d'ignorer ce sentiment de malaise qui l'envahissait. De brefs picotements animèrent son front — sa cicatrice, pour être plus précis, quand son regard croisa celui du mage. Le plus jeune eut un mouvement de recul, retirant précipitamment sa main de la sienne. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui provoquait cela, et cette personne était..

 ** _«Mort... Il est mort..»_** Pensa Harry Potter, horrifié.

Le silence s'était installé. Tous figés sur place, ils se dévisageaient les uns les autres en attendant que l'un d'eux trois se bouge pour que la conversation reprenne. Gêné mais déterminé à faire bouger les choses, Nick se racla la gorge avant de sourire à Harry, l'invitant à se joindre à eux autour de la ne pouvait pas se le cacher; la scène semblait bien étrange et l'ambiance tendue. Mais la conversation dériva bien vite sur ledit James. Harry se contentait de hocher la tête, jusqu'à ce que le sorcier mentionne Ilvermorny. Voldemort était peut-être vil et cruel, mais sa culture et son intelligence dépassait toutes les limites. Après tout, Tom Jedusor fut l'un des meilleurs élèves à Poudlard. Toute l'attention de Harry Potter lui fut accordée quand il prononça le mot Ilvermorny; n'ayant jamais quitté le pays, Harry était fasciné par le récit riche en détails du sorcier. Les yeux suspendus à ses lèvres, il avalait ses paroles, assimilant ainsi la moindre information qu'il lui présentait. Il fronçait les sourcils quand le récit portait sur l'aventure et les haussait quand l'émerveillement l'envahissait. Tom prenait même plaisir à raconter les récits de ses voyages. Ce n'était, sans aucun doute, que le côté sentimental et poufsouffle caché au sein du corps du sorcier qui influençait son comportement au sein d'une communauté, lui offrant sur un plateau d'argent le peu d'humanité qui raisonnait encore dans des veines polluées d'un sang où haine et cruauté baignaient à présent, et qui se cachait au fond d'une âme souillée, vide et désertée de tout sentiment. James avait l'air humain, sociable et fort adorable, seule la lueur malsaine au fond de ses yeux rougeâtres rappelait son vrai visage.

Le temps passait si vite que Harry ne se rendit même pas compte que le ciel commençait doucement à s'assombrir et que les lampadaires de la ville, visibles depuis la vitrine du magasin, commençaient à s'allumer l'un après l'autre comme par magie. L'odeur du thé et des muffins mêlée à celle des livres submergeaient les lieux, les berçant dans une ambiance intime qui convenaient aux sorciers tout comme aux moldus. Potter semblait détendu, il sirotait sa boisson chaude, rigolait aux drôleries de son ami et appréciait la compagnie de James. Sa main passait et repassait dans ses cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens, attirant à chaque fois l'attention du maître des lieux qui ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Il le dévorait des yeux, se mordant parfois inconsciemment la lèvre, une chose qui n'échappa pas à son invité qui n'était autre que son nouveau voisin. Nick était tout sauf discret, ses yeux brillaient dès que le nom de Harry était mentionné, ou dès qu'il posait son regard sur lui. Nul doute; James avait compris.

Tout comme la fois avec Draco, Nick semblait gêné; on le mettait toujours de côté dans les conversations ce qui avait don de le mettre de mauvais poil. Sauf que, contrairement à la fois précédente, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Le mage se tourna vers lui, souriant, charmeur, ses yeux pétillaient _de malice, et en un battement de cil, Nick perdit le fil de ses pensées._

 _— Et toi, Nick ? Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de bien parler. Tu étais élève à Poudlard, non ?_ Demanda Tom sur un ton charmeur.

Nick avala de travers et Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer, la voix du sorcier sonnait aussi douce que du miel; il le draguait ouvertement, chose qui semblait faire rougir le concerné.

 _— Ehm... En.. En effet, oui. J'étais dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! Vous jouiez au Quidditch là-bas, en Amérique ?_

 _— Pas vraiment... Le Quodpot est plus répandu là-bas._

 _— Le Quodpot?_ Répéta Nick. _Quel est le but du jeu?_

Bien que lassé, saoulé et fatigué de répondre à autant de questions, Tom se mit à lui expliquer les règles du jeu, prenant sur lui pour ne pas paraître désagré qui semblait de plus en plus gêné par le regard gourmand de James, s'empressa de se lever. Il jeta un bref regard à l'extérieur; il faisait nuit, il était temps de rentrer à Poudlard. Il avait des choses à faire et surtout, surtout, une conversation à entretenir avec Draco. Le plus jeune des trois se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des deux sorciers occupés à se bouffer du regard.

Contre toute attente, James se leva, lissant les plis que ses vêtements avaient formés.

 _— Eh bien, messieurs, il se fait tard,_ annonça-t-il, prêt à partir.

 _— Déjà..?_ Demanda Nick d'une voix qui suintait la déception _. Reste, on rentrera ensemble._

Le sorcier sembla considérer l'idée avant de se rasseoir, offrant à son interlocuteur son plus beau sourire.

Harry leur sourit tout bêtement et se leva. Il s'apprêtait à faire un pas, mais une main lui retint le poignet.

 _— Tu ne veux pas rester aussi Harry ?_

 _— Je..._ , commença-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Son geste le surprit; Harry n'était pas très tactile; il avait beau le répéter au jeune homme, ce dernier essayait toujours de pousser ses limites encore plus loin, espérant voir Harry céder. Son regard alternait entre le regard insistant et suppliant de Nick et sa main qui effleurait docilement sa peau. Son cœur rata un bêtement quand il se rappela son cours de chimie. Paniqué, il ne sut quoi répondre, alors, il sortit la seule chose décente qui lui passait par l'esprit.

 _— C'est à dire que... Draco m'attend,_ commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par le regard soudain _froid de Nick._

 _— Draco ?_ Intervint soudain James.

 _— Draco Malfoy. Son copain_ , annonça Nick sans l'once d'un sourire.

 _— Le héro national aurait-il une préférence pour les hommes?_

 _— Pour les idiots, oui !_

— _Nick_ , murmura Harry désespéré.

Les joues du plus jeune devinrent cramoisies alors qu'il répondait un bref "Merci" aux félicitations du Lord.

 _— Eh bien.. Je vais y aller._

Harryremit ses lunettes en place, se gratta maladroitement la nuque avant de glisser ses mains dans ses poches.

 _— J'espère te revoir à nouveau James! Nick..? A bientôt..._

Ledit James hocha la tête, lui offrant un petit sourire en coin. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, un plan à exécuter et il venait de commencer. Nick le salua d'un bref signe de la main, lui promettant de lui envoyer ses pâtisseries favorites avec son hibou le soir-même. Et ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres et légèrement plus détendu, que le grand et stupide Harry Potter quitta le magasin ce soir-là.

Plus tard dans la nuit, assis autour d'une table basse, James et Nick buvaient tranquillement, mais seul le plus jeune semblait saoul.

 _— Il te plaît, n'est ce pas ? Harry... Il te plaît ?_

Nick releva la tête, haussa les épaules avant de terminer d'une traire son verre. C'était un sujet sensible ; il n'aimait pas en parler. James s'approcha doucement de lui, s'assit derrière son corps avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Sa main remontait le long de son torse tout comme ses lèvres qui retraçaient le chemin entre son cou et l'une de ses épaules.

 _— Laisse moi te le faire oublier, ce soir, Nick..._

Nick couina puis James sourit.

OoO

Harry se retrouva dans sa chambre une petite heure plus tard, bien enroulé dans sa couverture, il attendait la visite quotidienne de son ami, qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ses révisions, la déduction qu'il avait faite plus tôt dans la soirée lui occupait l'esprit. Jamais il n'avait perçu son ami comme tel, alors pourquoi avoir senti cette même odeur dans le chaudron ? N'ayant pas de réponse, il grogna et balança son livre de potion qui atterrît sur une tête blonde qui venait à peine de passer la porte.

 _— Potter !_ grogna la victime en s'inspectant le crâne. _Depuis quand est-ce qu'il pleut des livres chez toi ?! Abruti._

Harry pouffa avant de quitter son matelas, allant ramasser l'arme du crime.

Et le rituel commença. La bouilloire sur le feu se mit à siffler, le thé minutieusement emballé dans de petits sachets commença à infuser, une montagne de livres se dressa sur la table, Draco se mit à genoux et Harry se plaça devant lui. Tous les deux se mirent à boire leurs thés, lisant respectivement leurs cours en même temps. Soudain, Harry fut pris de peur. Il se tourna vers le blond, le regarda avec effroi avant de baisser les yeux. Depuis quand cela durait-il ? Cette routine ? Cet enchaînement répétitif qui, au plus grand malheur de Harry Potter, devint complètement naturel. N'ayant jamais été habitué au calme, Harry n'avait jamais su gérer la routine non-plus; elle lui semblait aussi effrayante que rassurante. Potter regarda Draco à nouveau avant de soupirer, résigné à laisser tomber ce raisonnement qui ne menait à rien.

 _— Potter ? Potter !_

Harry sursauta avant de se mettre debout, complètement déconnecté. Il jeta un regard paniqué à son aîné avant de se rasseoir, posant une main sur son cœur qui s'affolait.

 _— Je te demandais si tu avais un autre rouleau de parchemin; j'ai oublié le mien._

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, un rouleau de parchemin ? Pourquoi faire au juste ? Pourquoi est-ce que Draco lui en parlait même?

Lisant l'incompréhension sur son visage, Malfoy se mit à rire laissant tomber sa plume par terre. Il roula des yeux, avant de s'asseoir cette fois-ci sur le canapé. Toujours aussi gracieux, le serpentard croisa ses longues jambes alors qu'il laissait ses bras s'étendre sur le dos du canapé.

 _— Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Potter ? Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un détraqueur,_ se moqua Draco, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. _C'est les fantômes du passé qui reviennent te hanter ?_

Bien qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais céder à ses provocations, Harry se sentit attaqué, il brandit sa baguette, pointant son bout vers son ennemi de toujours. Il était bien trop à fleur de peau ce soir-là pour se laisser taquiner. A peine allait-il prononcer son sort que Draco vint le stopper, envoyant valser sa baguette, qui, heureusement, resta intacte.

 _— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_ Hurla le blond qui avait pris peur. _On avait dit qu'on allait faire une trêve !_

Harry le dévisagea longtemps, une mine apeurée tirait toujours son visage. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il réagissait aussi excessivement ; la journée avait été longue pour eux deux, surtout pour Harry. Il s'excusa, alla se laver le visage, reprit sa baguette et se laissa tomber sur le canapé où Draco attendait patiemment, faisait la tête.

 _— Je suis désolé,_ commença Harry. _J'ai passé une journée bien trop étrange pour rester normal._

D'un geste nonchalant, il dégagea tous les livres qui allèrent se ranger d'eux-mêmes dans la bibliothèque, se couvrit et prit sa tasse qui venait à lui. Draco ne parlait pas ; lui non-plus n'avait pas vécu la meilleure journée de sa vie. Hermione et lui s'étaient disputés au sujet d'une vulgaire fille qui soit-disant cherchait à rendre Malfoy hétérosexuel ; une histoire de jalousie que Hermione ne pouvait gérer.

 _— Parle, Potter. Je t'écoute._

Et Harry se lâcha. Il parlait à toute vitesse, n'oubliant aucun détail, aucune réplique. Il faisait le portait de James, citait les réactions de Nick, passant par le thé et les muffins, jusqu'aux multiples livres qu'il avait repéré. Draco ne semblait pas comprendre où il en voulait en venir, bien trop de détails lui faisaient perdre le fil conducteur de l'histoire. Il l'arrêta au bout d'un moment, le priant de recommencer ses explications, plus calmement et surtout sans détails. Alors Harry reprit, tentant de résumer tant bien que mal ses multiples idées qui fusaient de partout.

Il reprit depuis le début, parlant de la potion d'Amortentia, de l'odeur qu'il avait senti, la décrivant comme étant douce et tendre, enivrante et délicieuse, pouvant faire succomber toute personne qui la sentait. Draco eut un déclic, il jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourait, regarda sa tasse de thé avant de reposer le regard sur un Harry complètement absorbé par ce qu'il racontait. Draco comprit que Harry associait ce parfum au jeune bibliothécaire et non pas à lui. Une chose qui le rassura le temps d'un instant, mais le doute était bien présent, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Mais s'il en parlait, Harry pourrait tirer de fausses conclusions ; alors Draco se promit de ne rien révéler, préférant étudier cette théorie seul. Une théorie complètement tirée par les cheveux, lui-même n'y croyait pas. Il ne voyait Harry qu'en ami, et encore, ils se connaissaient à peine. Certes, le rapprochement rapide pouvait porter à confusion, mais Draco ne doutait aucunement de son amour pour Hermione, il en était même plus certain depuis qu'il passait ses journées avec le Survivant. Draco avait bien trop attendu sa bien-aimée pour la laisser pour un homme.

Mais Merlin seul savait à quel point Harry était un pied en amour, comme en tout d'ailleurs. Ce dernier n'avait même pas considéré la possibilité qui pouvait faire de Draco son futur amour, peut-être même qu'il l'était déjà. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour, le vrai... Et Harry l'avait sans aucun doute franchi, du moins, selon la théorie de Draco.

 _—... Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, Malfoy,_ finit Harry sur un ton désorienté. _Nick a toujours été un ami, rien de plus pour moi.. qu'un simple ami, qui certes, avec ses mains baladeuses, me gênait énormément, mais il est gentil._..

Bien trop secoué, Draco décida de partir plus tôt que prévu. Il avait conseillé à son ami d'aller se coucher et d'arrêté d'y penser. Alors, Harry le remercia après l'avoir raccompagné, et alla se glisser dans son lit tout de suite après. Sauf que le sommeil ne lui vint pas, et il dût aller en cours le lendemain, avec des cernes aussi grosses que le nuage de dénis qui flottait par dessus sa tête. Pauvre Potter, bien trop aveugle pour voir la vérité en face.

 **OoO**

Pré-au-lard, samedi matin, un soleil rayonnant brillait dans le ciel. C'était le mois de mai, tout était plus beau, tout le monde était plus heureux. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy et Luna Lovegood longeaient le grand boulevard. Harry aux bras de son prétendu officiel petit ami marchait calmement, laissant les filles discuter entre elles. On disait que Draco avait préféré rester ami avec son ex petite amie, ce qui expliquait leur amitié toujours présente. Les rumeurs fusaient de partout, d'ailleurs, à peine avait-il fait un pas de plus qu'un flash aveugla le survivant et son petit ami ; La Gazette détenait à présent sa prochaine couverture : **HARRY POTTER EN SORTIE AVEC SON FUTUR FIANCE**.

Ils voyaient déjà les élèves les harceler, l'Ordre s'extasier et la folasse essayer de déclencher une nouvelle guerre entre son frère et le jeune sorcier. D'ailleurs, depuis l'accident, il les négligeait tous deux ; Harry avait tiré un trait sur leur amitié, il ne comptait même plus leur reparler. Hermione avait essayé d'intervenir un soir, mais Harry avait été tellement sec qu'elle se replia, laissant tomber instantanément après un petit sourire désolé que Draco lui accorda.

 _— Harry est bien trop rancunier,_ avait-il dit. _Au moins sur ce point-là. Puis Ron y est allé un peu trop fort, non seulement monsieur pique une crise d'homophobie qu'il justifie par le cœur brisé de sa sœur, mais en plus, il lui casse le nez et ruine temporairement sa vue déjà bien basse. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, alors ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'interviendrai pas._

Hermione avait à peine roulé des yeux avant de reposer son regard sur Harry ; cette histoire d'Amortentia l'obsédait. Il ne mangeait presque plus, refusait de voir qui que ce soit et ne mettait plus le pied à Londres depuis trois semaines déjà. Pourtant Nick continuait, bien que ses invitations se faisaient de plus en plus rares et distantes. Les choses semblaient aller au mieux entre lui et James, même qu'ils se fréquentaient depuis quelque temps ; Harry se demandait s'il devait se sentir jaloux, s'il l'était, mais aucune réponse ne lui venait. Il ne voulait plus voir personne ; sauf Draco qui était devenu son confident ; il lui parlait aisément de tout , il avait découvert ce côté du blond lors d'un soir où il avait fini bourré à une soirée chez les serpentards où on l'avait invité sous la demande du « prince », Draco l'avait ramené à sa propre chambre et toute la nuit ils avaient parlé, ils s'étaient réveillé ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, Harry dormait paisiblement sur le torse de son ami et Draco, insouciant, le gardait contre lui, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Tant de choses se passaient sous ce toit que Draco cachait à sa dulcinée. Il en était sûr à présent, il savait que Harry avait bel et bien des sentiments pour quelqu'un, sauf que tout comme lui, préférait se voiler la face, ne voulant pas s'imaginer acteur dans un tel scénario.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, les garçon décidèrent de passer à la banque alors que les filles prenaient le chemin du retour ; Harry avait besoin de quelques petites choses dans le monde des moldus à Londres. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au chemin de traverse alors qu'Hermione et Luna entraient au petit bar du coin. A peine avait-il levé les yeux qu'il aperçut la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de croiser sur terre ; Nick et son adorable petit copain James. Draco remarqua la panique sur le visage de son prétendu amoureux ; ils étaient en public, il devait jouer le jeu. Son bras glissa automatiquement autour d'Harry et le colla à lui. Il s'approcha d'un pas assuré vers le couple, tirant son propre copain avec lui.

 _— Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ?_ s'enquit Harry.

 _— Je te pousse à affronter la réalité en face... Eh ! Nick !_ L'interpella Draco, rapprochant Harry contre son torse dans un geste tendre. _On ne s'attendait pas à te voir ici !_

Le dit Nick se tourna surpris, esquissant un petit sourire en apercevant Harry, il le snoba majestueusement avant que James ne s'approche d'eux, tendant sa main vers Draco, un regard malicieux régnant sur son visage. Il le détaillait, observant minutieusement les changements que son corps avait accumulé en une année ; comment l'adolescent peureux qui vivait dans l'ombre de son père s'était métamorphosé en un homme d'une grande beauté, posé, calme et visiblement confiant.

 _— Draco Malfoy, est-ce bien ça ?_ Demanda le grand mage _. Le célèbre sang pur et futur fiancé du survivant ?_

 _— En personne !_ Répondit le serpentard, un regard douteux dissimulé sous un rire tendre. _Et vous êtes ?_

 _— Diallan, James Diallan, le petit ami de Nick et accessoirement son voisin de palier !_

Les paroles du mage semblaient si chaleureuses mais son regard vide d'émotions créait un mélange horrible qui glaçait le sang. Un serpent vicieux à la langue d'or.

 _— Oh ? Chéri, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton ami avait un copain !_ S'exclama Draco faussement surpris.

 _— Eh bien... ça a dû m'échapper !_ Avait répondu le concerné, alors qu'il rougissait à vu d'œil.

Bien sûr que Draco savait ; il lui en avait tellement parlé qu'il avait fini par lui demander de « Changer de cassette » un terme souvent employé par le survivant que Malfoy semblait avoir adopté.

Ne cherchant qu'à fuir, Harry se pressa de se mettre devant Draco, il lui sourit tendrement, jouant le jeu à son tour alors qu'il venait passer l'une de ses main dans sa nuque, caressant du bout des doigts une peau douce et laiteuse, parfumée naturellement à la rose ( un sort de sa mère, à ce qu'il disait).

 _— Je dois filer à la banque... On se retrouve au Chaudron Baveur ?_

Draco y voyait clair dans le jeu de son ami, il n'était jamais entreprenant, ce qui rendait les choses bien plus intéressantes. Le serpentard posa sa main sur sa joue, venant déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer, s'apercevant par la même occasion des étranges lueurs qui animaient les yeux émeraudes de son sorcier.

 _— D'accord,_ _ **Babe**_ _. Je te rejoins au plus vite._

Harry leur adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de s'en aller en courant, laissany derrière lui un Draco fier, un James amusé et un Nick vert de jalousie. Ce dernier y croyait plus ; il était persuadé que les choses étaient à présent bel et bien réelles et sérieuses entre eux. La date de la demande approchait à grands pas.

Harry était paniqué. Il courrait partout, dès qu'il fut hors de Gringotts, il transplana au Chaudron Baveur, prit une table en retrais et laissa sa tête reposer entre ses bras. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver de pire ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qui était pire ?! Se sentir jaloux de sa meilleure amie, ou espérer avoir une chance avec Draco ? Il avait pensé à ça, quand il l'avait embrassé, quand il l'avait collé à lui, quand il lui avait souri aussi. Le brun tremblait de peur et de panique, tout semblait un peu plus clair dans sa tête ; leurs multiples soirées à réviser, leur complicité, les sourires que Draco lui adressait et la douce mélodie de son rire qui berçait les nuits de Potter jusqu'à des heures bien tardives. Ô Merlin, il était sous le charme d'un blond qu'il ne pouvait aimer, il avait goûté au fruit interdit et ne pouvait que prier pour en avoir plus. Il avait succombé au charme de son ennemi de toujours, au copain de sa meilleure amie ; à un homme fort et rusé, au cœur tendre mais hélas pris. Pris, oui, comme Harry était pris à présent au piège. Il priait les cieux pour que tout ce qui se passait ne soit en fait que la tragique conclusions d'éléments mal assimilés, mais au fond de lui, son cœur battait toujours aussi fort, toujours aussi vite, dès qu'il pensait à ses doigts sur sa joue et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était cuit, il n'y avait plus aucun doute à cela.

Son Whisky pur feu arriva rapidement, il le descendit d'une traite avant de s'affaler sur son siège, le regard perdu au loin. Sa baquette dans une main, il la faisait tourner, observant sa magie briller au bout. Il avait tout les symptômes d'une maladie incurable. Alors c'était ça l'amour ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de traiter cette fameuse question rhétorique vu que le prince des verts et argents venait de faire son entrée. Tout le comptoir s'était tourné pour le regarder, sa classe naturelle le rendait époustouflant ; il cherchait Harry du regard, le visage fermé et neutre, il n'accorda du temps à personne. Dès qu'il croisa son regard, ses traits passèrent de la joie à la surprise puis l'inquiétude ; il s'avança au plus vite, s'assit devant lui avant de jeter un sort insonorisant ainsi les alentours.

 _— Harry ?_ S'exclama Draco à voix basse alors qu'il s'asseyait. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

La tendresse dans sa voix fit briller les yeux d'Harry. Il fondait sur place. Le survivant baissa la tête avant de se laisser aller. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ami et allèrent fixer le verre vide.

 _— Je suis jaloux..._

 _A suivre..._


End file.
